Loucuras Marotas
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Seis corações, muitas loucuras, e todas essas loucuras marotas... N/As: comentem plz, reviews! Fic de universo dos marotos, com 3 OCs femininas ;DD
1. Prólogo

**N/As: Oi gente! Estamos-nos novamente com uma fic marota! Mas não tão bem escrita como a Aprontando Todas pq quem está escrevendo essa sou eu, a Gabi Pontas .. D.A - ¬¬**

**Essa fic é minha e da Aluada – Como na maioria das vezes - qlqr coisa, falem!**

**Loucuras Marotas**

**Prólogo**

Era meia noite, mas para o subúrbio de Londres, isso era cedo. As boates estavam cheias, a Black Music dominava por todo o lado, pessoas na rua, bebendo, dançando e conversando animadamente, as gangues de "manos" dominavam tudo, eles determinavam quem entrava e quem podia sair das boates, e principalmente vigiar se nenhum branco teria a audácia de "invadir" o local. Sim, aquele era um bairro completamente negro, o preconceito reinava em todo lugar.

Em meio a esse cenário pobre, mas cheio de vida, uma briga começa dentro de uma casa bem simples, de dois andares quadrada e pequena, branca de janelas de madeira com dobradiças danificadas. Segue-se uma voz feminina gritando "NÃO DESSA VEZ NÃO!" uma pausa e um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão, um grito desesperado da mesma voz e passos apressados, minutos depois, uma jovem abre a porta, com duas malas pretas, uma média e outra pequena, olha para a casa atrás com um olhar perdido.

A garota se chamava Jéssica e tinha aproximadamente vinte anos, 1,75 de altura, pele negra e um corpo demarcado por curvas perigosas e sedutoras, no estilo noventa, sessenta, noventa, o que faria qualquer marmanjo babar em cima desta. Cabelos negros e cacheados, que iam até a metade das costas. Olhos grandes e cor de ébano, nariz delicado e boca carnuda, principalmente o lábio inferior. Vestia uma camiseta branca e justa, de alças, por cima desta, uma blusa de tecido fino e vermelho, de botões. Uma saia jeans até a metade das coxas, azul clara. Tênis estilo plasma nos pés, branco com cadarço vermelho. **(N/As: Alicia Keys)**

Ela volta a olhar para frente, totalmente sem saber o que fazer, seu rosto estava lavado por lágrimas, suas roupas estavam abarrotadas, mas ela não deu importância a isso, simplesmente saiu correndo desesperada, sumindo na escuridão.

Os vizinhos ficam olhando para a cena curiosa, pensando no que estava acontecendo, brigas eram comuns naquela casa, mas nenhuma delas chegava a esse ponto.

*** Uma semana depois... ***

- Como é bom estar de volta... – James disse a Sirius, com o braço transpassado no pescoço do amigo, contemplando o Expresso de Hogwarts, soltando sua fumaça púrpura como todos os anos.

- Também acho querido Pontas... Mas me fale uma coisa, o que faremos esse ano mesmo? Acho que esqueci... – Ele indagou com expressão pensativa de uma forma irônica.

James abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bem querido Almofadinhas, iremos fazer marotagens, pegar garotas, fazer maaaais marotagens e... Pegar garotas, eu já disse isso? – Expressão ironicamente esquecida.

Os dois amigos riam com vontade quando ouviram uma voz bem conhecida atrás deles.

- Mas será que vocês só pensam nisso? Estudar também né povo, afinal, é o ultimo ano e...

- ALUADO! – James e Sirius gritaram, virando para ficar de frente com o amigo.

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO! – James abraçou Remus, que com uma expressão surpresa, tombou de leve para trás.

- Mas... Agente se viu semana passada! – Remus recordava bem – humorado.

- Eu sei, era só uma desculpa pra poder pular em você! – James explicou risonho, bagunçando os cabelos loiros do amigo, enquanto os três juntos riam da situação.

Remus, assim como os amigos tinha 17 anos, 1,83, pele branca e olhos azuis escuros, com olheiras discretas em baixo, cabelos loiros. Uma franja arredondada cobria a parte direita da sua testa e seu corpo era definido. Vestia uma camiseta social branca, de gola alta, aberta somente o primeiro botão, calça jeans de lavagem escura e folgada, tênis estilo All Star preto. Era bastante desejado pelas garotas, mas seu caráter tímido não o deixava ser namorador, totalmente ao contrário dos amigos, que eram verdadeiros "pegadores". **(N/A¹ (D.A) - SORTE DO SENHOR LUPIN, SENÃO TAVA FERRADO QD CHEGASSE EM CSA EEEIM... ELE SER MEEOO, AS GAROTAS DE HOGWARTS Q SE CUIDEM, ESPEEEEERA CHEGAR MINHA PERSONAGEM PRA ELAS VEREM... ESPEEEEEEERA) (N/As: William Moseley) (N/A¹ (D.A) - *--*)**

James era alto, 1,87, tinha olhos grandes e castanhos esverdeados, cabelos marrons curtos e rebeldes, algumas madeixas normalmente em cima dos olhos lhe davam uma aparência marota e divertida, sorriso constante no rosto e olhar um tanto sedutor, corpo atlético graças ao quadribol, e bronzeado, o que fazia ser o delírio das garotas de Hogwarts.** (N/A² (G.P) – Grunf! -.-´Não gostei da ultima parte! Ele é MEOOO, SÓ MEO MUAMUAMUA)** Vestia uma camiseta de mangas curtas vermelha sangue, com uma jaqueta preta por cima, com calça jeans azul clara folgada e de cintura baixa, mostrando o começinho da cueca preta. Tênis plasma preto em couro, com cadarço branco. **(N/As: Garrett Hedlund)**

Sirius media 1,85, olhos azuis enigmáticos, cabelos pretos e repicados que iam até a metade do pescoço, franja que cobria a testa, com as pontas viradas para a direita. Pele bronzeada e corpo atlético, assim como James, por causa do quadribol. Expressão alegre e pronta para rir a qualquer momento, graças aos amigos e as marotagens que ele e James faziam. Graças a todos esses fatores, era também o delírio das garotas de Hogwarts. Trajava uma camiseta de mangas curtas, azul gelo, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos, uma blusa de moletom cinza clara aberta por cima, com bolsos estilo canguru e capuz. Calça jeans preta e larga, com bolsos baixos, tênis estilo All Star azul escuro. **(N/As: Jared Padelecki)**

Nesse momento, chegaram os pais de James acompanhando os de Remus, e olharam para a cena rindo divertidamente.

- James! Deu à louca foi? – Julieth, a mãe do garoto indagava de bom humor.

- São as emoções mãe! – Sirius respondeu divertido

- Claro, devem ser tantas as emoções depois de ficarem uma semana sem se ver né? – Robert, pai de James indagava ironicamente, dando risada.

- Ah sim, não vivemos sem o Remuxo... – James disse ainda abraçando o pescoço do amigo, que tentava não rir da expressão dramática dele. – Remus John Lupin, você aceita casar-se comigo? Juro que seremos felizes! – James propôs dramatizando a cena. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – James, você ta abusando da sua sorte, savvy amigo? ¬¬ ELE É SÓ MEU, MEEEU, MEEEEEEU!)**

Os pais, Sirius e James começaram a dar risada loucamente, enquanto Remus fitava com olhos arregalados o garoto as suas costas.

- Eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a sua sexualidade Pontas... – Remus disse sorrindo animadamente.

- Não me fale isso alto, pode acabar com a minha reputação! – James respondeu olhando temeroso para os lados.

- Oh, a reputação do Jimmy, oh, que grave! – A mãe dele fazia questão de deixar em evidência a ironia divertida.

- Mas eu não sou gay! Senão eu e o Sirius já teríamos um caso... – James se manifestou olhando safadamente para Sirius, que o fitava com expressão assustada.

- Uiiiii! – Jane, mãe de Remus murmurou maliciosamente, dando mais um ataque de risos no grupo.

- Me inclui fora dessa mermão, sou é muito macho valeu?! – Sirius se manifestou não conseguindo segurar a risada.

- Ah sim, se esses dois são gays, o Dumbledore também é! – Gregórius Lupin contestou entre risos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – O.o AHHH como ele adivinhou que o Dumbly é gay?! Mistério... Mas calma gente, os meninos não são de jeito nenhum O.o) (N/A¹ (D.A)- eh vdd, o dumby sempre foi mais pra lá q pra cá... agora sempre q ele flar q o harry eh especial pra ele, vou olhar com outros olhos O.O asashuahsaushausha) **

Depois de muitos ataques de risos e conversas animadas, os pais dos meninos os deixaram na Plataforma 9 e ½ e seguiram para os seus compromissos.

- Remus, queridos, agora temos que ir! – Jane disse com um sorriso simpático, dando um abraço apertado no filho e depois nos seus amigos.

- Tchau filho, tchau meninos! – O pai do garoto deu um abraço no filho e bagunçou um pouco as madeixas de James e Sirius.

- Bem Jimmy, Six, temos que ir agora, vocês fiquem ai e se comportem ta bom?

- Hmm... Mãe, se você tirar a parte do "se comportem" vai ficar mais fácil pra gente! – Sirius falou dando um sorriso exagerado.

- Mas é muita cara de pau mesmo! – Julieth dizia com as mãos na cintura, não conseguindo conter um sorriso bem–humorado.

- Ah July, deixe-os se divertir! Afinal, é o último ano! – Robert argumentava dando uma piscada marota para os filhos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Pra quem não sabe, o Sirius é como um irmão pra James, por que ele não gostava da família e fugiu de casa, indo morar com os Potter, sendo tratado como filho deles e irmão de James, resumindo uma longa história) (N/A¹ (D.A) - ¬¬ não gabi, o sirius fugiu de casa porque foi abusado pelo coelho da páscoa tarado que estupro o remus na outra fanfic... ashaushaushausha)**

- Rob, você disse isso no ano passado, argumentando que era o penúltimo ano, falou também no ano retrasada falando que eles aprontavam, mas não era nada de perigoso, no ano reretrasado falando que...

- Ok July, já entendemos... – Robert interrompeu a esposa sem graça, mas logo recuperou a compostura divertida e completou – Mas esse ano eu vou alegar que eles tiram notas boas, é o que basta! Aprontem todas** (N/A² (G.P) – Propaganda básica =P) (N/A (D.A) – doun doun doriiii... ashaushausha)** mas tiram notas ótimas! – bagunçando os cabelos de Sirius, que estava com um olhar pidão a "mãe".

Julieth suspirou e revirou os olhos com um sorrisinho.

- Esta bem, está bem... Contanto que não machuquem ninguém! – Advertiu ela séria.

- Claro mãe! – James falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Iremos nos comportar como dois anjos de porcelana... – Sirius disse com voz melosa, dando uma piscadinha marota para o "pai", que retribuiu dando um sorriso largo, enquanto Remus dava risadas discretas.

_Continua..._

*******

**Notas das autoras**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley (D.A) – OOOIE POVO FELIZ!!! TUDO BE-É-LEZUUURA COM VCS? Esperamos q sim ;D... Cá estamos nóis novamente... ói nóis aqui trá veiz... ashaushaushaus musikinha baasica... Bem espero que estejam gostando... E por favor, comentem ta? MAIS UMA FANFIC MAROTAMENTE MAROTA, ÓH SANTA EMOÇÃO hehe *o***

**Beijões ah todas as pessoas q acompanharem e plz... Reviews tah, isso deixaria a gente muito feliz! ;D**

**Bjs... Dêh Aluada Lupin**** Moseley...**

*******

**Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund (G.P) – Oi gente! Que ótimo, mais uma fic começada dos Marotos *-* Espero que estejam gostando! Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, crítica e etc, entrem em contato, mas comentem nem que seja um simples "Oi" para sabermos que vcs estão ai mesmo! ;D**

**Tem a questão do elenco, as personagens principais vão ter capas, acho que os pais deles também, mas em todo caso, a lista de atores que interpretam os pais:**

*******

**Greg****orius Lupin – Viggo Mortensen**

**Jane Lupin – Naomi Watts**

*******

**Robert Potter – Johnny Depp**

**Julieth Potter**** – Rachel Weisz **

***Se houver alguma inclusão, acrescentaremos na lista!**

**Beijos carinhosos de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund ;D**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – Prazer em conhecer**

James falavam de seus planos para Remus, que ouvia atentamente e dava boas risadas constantemente. Remus, que estava de frente para James olhou de relance para a entrada da Estação 9 e ½, quando o seu queixo caiu.

Ele viu uma garota que fez parecer que tudo a sua volta tinha começado a se movimentar em câmera lenta, ela tinha cabelos loiros e ondulados, que alcançavam a metade de suas costas, uma franja lisa era posta do lado direito da sua testa e alcançava a orelha, olhos verdes claro e com um certo brilho divertido, lábios carnudos porém delicados, sua pele era branca como a neve, o corpo possuía curvas delicadas bem distribuídas nos seus 1,70. Vestia uma camiseta baby look roxa e agarrada que se lia claramente "JUST KISS ME" em letras grandes e pretas, contornadas com strass branco. Uma calça Skinny de lavagem escura, quase preta com pedrinhas roxas contornando os bolsos arredondados da frente, que ficavam na altura do quadril. Uma sapatilha preta com um laçinho branco e delicado enfeitava seus pés, cabelos soltos com uma fivela pequena segurando uma mecha perto do rosto, em formato de caveirinha com um laçinho preto na cabeça, se destacando na imensidão dos fios dourados. **(N/As: Rachel Hurd-Wood)**

_(__What A Wonderful World – Louis Armstrong)_

Ela andava em câmera lenta em sua direção, dando passos leves e delicados, sorriu para o maroto, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar para o chão, um tanto tímida. Parou em frente à Remus, que tinha expressão de fascínio.

-MAROTOOOOOOS! – A garota abriu os braços como se fosse abraçá-los, e sorriu animada.

-Pooh! – Sirius e James sorriram simpaticamente enquanto a saudavam.

-E Ai garota, como vai?! – James indagou sorrindo animado.

-Bem Pontas! – Sorrindo para o moreno. - Oi Aluado... – Alison murmurou sorrindo um pouco tímida. – Como foram as férias?

-Conheci Roma, – Remus sorriu carinhosamente para a amiga. – Muito legal lá, conheci muitas obras de arte famosas, adorei! – Ele concluiu animado.

-Nossa! Que chique, o nosso Remus ta ficando internacional né?! – A garota brincou divertida.

-Ouvi dizer que as romanas são MARA´S – Sirius comentou com expressão de quem imaginava algo realmente empolgante.

-Ah, na verdade eu tava tão empolgado com as obras de arte que nem prestei muita atenção a isso sabia? – Remus indagou meio sem graça.

-Pelo o amor de Deus... – James sussurrou levemente irritado – Estou COMEÇANDO a desconfiar que sabe Aluado... Você... – Ele tentava falar, mas parecia que aquelas palavras doíam para ele.

-Que eu sou gay? – Remus indagou sorrindo marotamente.

-Isso! Por favor, tire essa infeliz suposição da minha cabeça! – James suplicou ao amigo, que apenas ria da situação.

-Eu não sou gay Pontas, fica tranqüilo... Mas é que... Você sabe... – O loiro tentava explicar, um tanto atrapalhado.

-Ah sim, parece que você já a achou né? – Sirius comentou tampando a boca rapidamente, como se tivesse deixado algo escapar – Oops... – Ele sorriu marotamente por trás das mãos.

-ENTÃO... – Remus pigarreou enquanto suas bochechas coravam violentamente.

-É... – Alison riu de um modo bem tímido, ficando vermelha também – E vocês? Pontas e Almofadinhas?

-Ficamos em casa mesmo, e acredite, passamos bem... – Sirius informou com um sorriso quase obsceno. – James, suas vizinhas são o que há de melhor!

-NOSSAS vizinhas Almofadinhas! – James passou o braço pelo pescoço de Sirius e sorriu para o amigo.

-É verdade... – Sirius concordou – Nossas vizinhas... – Sorrindo como se não acreditasse que morava com James.

-E você Pooh, como foram as férias? – James indagou a amiga.

-MANINHAAAAAAA! – Um grito uníssono pôde se ouvir de longe

-Ih pronto... – Alison murmurou levemente irritada.

Os irmãos mais novos de Alison se aproximaram, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para os marotos, que retribuam entusiasmados.

Estes eram gêmeos, uma menina e um menino, agora na quarta série de Hogwarts. A garota se chamava Dominique, media 1,67, de pele clara e cabelos loiro claros, que alcançavam um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros, olhos verdes com um brilho maroto, lábios finos e aparência delicada e angelical, mas isso era as duas ultimas coisas que a garota era, adorava aprontar com o irmão gêmeo e por vezes, com os marotos. Sempre bem-humorada e brincalhona, o seu esporte preferido, depois de aprontar, era encher o saco de Alison, que se irritava fácil.

Vestia um vestido vermelho que se destacava na pele muito clara dela, tomara-que-caia justo até a cintura, a parte da saia era rodada e ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, deixando a mostra algumas pequenas cicatrizes no local, graças às marotagens que adorava aprontar. **(N/As: Dakota Fanning)**

O seu irmão gêmeo se chamava Edward, era bem parecido com a irmã, o que mais os diferenciava era o fato de Edward ter olhos azuis, e cabelos mais claros do que os da irmã, media 1, 75, dava a mesma impressão que a irmã, de ser um "anjinho", mas depois das pessoas o conhecem melhor, vêem que realmente, as aparências enganam. Ainda não ligava muito para garotas, o que mais gostava era mesmo aprontar, sempre deixando a mãe louca e o pai insano.

Vestia uma camiseta azul de mangas compridas um tanto grande para ele, que adorava roupas um pouco mais largas, uma calça preta jeans, e tênis vermelhos estilo All Star, no pé direito o cadarço era verde fosforescente, já no pé esquerdo o cadarço era amarelo mostarda, Edward era assim, adorava fazer combinações diferentes, e para ele, quando falavam "Você é louco!" ele apenas ria e considerava um elogio. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Adorei o Edward!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – IDEEM) (N/As: Freddie Highmore).**

-MANINHAAAAAA... – Os gêmeos cumprimentaram a imã com sorrisos exagerados.

-Oi gêmeos... – Alison retribuiu o cumprimento sem nenhuma empolgação.

- E ai, como... – Dominique começou animada.

-... Vão vocês? – Edward completou a frase da irmã, sorrindo.

- Quando é que vocês vão parar com essa mania de completar a frase do outro?! – Alison indagou irritada.

-Nunca, por que... – começou Dominique.

-... Essa é a nossa marca registrada! – Ed completou mais uma vez, sorrindo mais ainda, enquanto os marotos riam.

- Ah, deixa disso Pooh, queria eu ter irmãos assim! – Remus exclamou ainda rindo.

-Se quiser eu os dou para você, só não aceito devolução... – A garota disse amargurada.

-Nós sabemos... – mais uma vez Dominique começou sorrindo prepotentemente.

-... Que você nos ama... – Ed terminou a frase sorrindo ainda mais presunçoso.

-E como... – A irmã mais velha disse revirando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem, agora... – Dominique disse energeticamente.

-Temos que ir, sabem como é... – Edward continuou empolgado.

-Muitas idéias para botar em prática! – Dominique terminou sorrindo marotamente, pegou o irmão pelo pulso e saíram, os dois conversavam com empolgação e davam risadas constantemente.

-Eu só não entendo uma coisa... – Começou James confuso

-O que? – Alison indagou curiosa

-Como É que eles adivinham o que o outro vai falar?! – James perguntou surpreso – Eu sempre quis fazer isso, mas nunca consegui adivinhar o que o Sirius queria dizer! – Ele terminou indignado.

- É um mistééério Pontas! – Alison disse com uma voz sombria e ao mesmo tempo divertida, no que os marotos riram com vontade.

- É, se eu começo a falar de Chuck Norris, ele termina a minha frase falando de Barbie e o Quebra-Nozes... – Sirius comentou amargurado, fazendo os amigos rirem.

-Ah qual é, não é assim também! – James começou tentando cessar o ataque de risos – Como é que eu ia saber que você tava falando de Chuck Norris quando começou a falar de uma pessoa famosa que quebra tudo?! – indagou bem-humorado.

-A começar que eu falei de UMA pessoa né, então não poderia ser a Barbie E O Quebra-Nozes, e depois que um quebra-nozes quebra SOMENTE nozes e não tudo! – Sirius explicou rindo.

-É... Vendo desse ponto de vista, até que você tem razão... – James concordou com expressão pensativa e um pouco lerda, arrancando risos dos amigos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Baixo a Clair no Benedito! Eûn!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – pra vc ver, tamanha a convivência com ela na outra fic, viciou em teoria Clairiziana... Oo)**

Eles continuaram a conversar animadamente, quando Sirius cutucou James nas costelas com o cotovelo. James sorriu maliciosamente, pois sabia que aquele sinal era sinônimo de que tinha alguma garota "simpática" aos olhos dos marotos na área. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Simpática né... Hum! Sei...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – Ela eh a própria Miss simpatia em pessoa ¬¬)**

James virou para trás e sorriu quase obscenamente, quando viu o motivo do cutucão de Sirius.

_(Buttons – Pussycats Dolls feat Snoop Dogg)_

Ele viu Jéssica, a garota mais diferente e mais interessante que ele já tinha visto, ela vestia uma camiseta de tule preto de mangas compridas, transparente, por baixo apenas um top preto de alças com um grande decote em U, uma calça estilo cargo de cintura baixa, camuflada de duas diferentes nuances de azul junto com branco, valorizando suas curvas. Tênis plasma de couro branco com cadarço preto os pés, os cabelos negros e normalmente cacheados, estavam com ondas definidas, na cabeça um chapéu borsalino preto, usava brincos de argolas grandes e douradas, nos olhos uma sombra cremosa e discreta marrom clara.

Chamava a atenção onde passava, pelas roupas diferentes e o corpo definido, homens a observavam com olhares maliciosos, mulheres a fitavam de um jeito reprovador, mas ela parecia gostar de receber olhares, tanto positivos quanto negativos, passou pelos marotos, e com um sorrisinho malicioso olhou para Sirius e James, que praticamente comiam ela com os olhos.

-Esse ano a coisa ta ficando interessante... – Sirius comentou com voz de interesse.

-Nem me fale Almofadinhas, quer apostar? Essa eu pego! – Sorrindo obscenamente, enquanto olhava para a garota já lá na frente, olhando em volta, como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual.

-Eu também, eu também... – Sirius falou lançando um olhar indecente à garota.

-Mas será que vocês não cansam nunca?! – Alison indagou irritada.

-Ah, qual é Pooh, as mulheres são grande parte de nossas vidas! – James explicou como se fosse obvio, no que apenas Alison bufou irritada.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúme não Pooh, agente também te ama ta? – Sirius informou a garota, dando um sorriso exagerado, no que Alison começou a rir, e nesse instante, o apito do Expresso de Hogwarts tocou alto, como sempre.

-Vamos lá meu povão, mais um ano, mais marotagens, mas diversão e mulheres! – James disse empolgado, no que os amigos riam.

-Bem, agora só nos resta achar uma cabine vazia... – Sirius disse olhando no interior do vagão.

***Depois de alguns minutos, eles acharam uma cabine vazia e adentraram.

-Enfim a sós! – Sirius disse se acomodando no estofado do vagão.

-Não repita isso Almofadinhas, é capaz que entendam errado sabe, três marotos, uma garota... Não vai pegar bem... – Alison falou em tom de brincadeira.

-Ah mas você sabe Pooh, nós somos inofensivos com você! – James começou sorrindo – Nossa irmãzuda! – completou sorrindo mais ainda, se é que é possível.

-Ah, valeu marotos! – Alison agradeceu carinhosamente – Afinal, sete anos de amizade só poderia dar nisso né? – Indagou sorrindo.

-É... Amizade de irmãos... – Remus concordou com uma pontada de tristeza, que Alison pôde perceber.

-O que foi Aluado? Já sei, está preocupado com AQUILO né? – A garota indagou com um ar de preocupação.

-Não, não é isso... Na verdade não é nada... Só dormi mal essa noite... – Remus informou sorrindo de leve.

-É, é bom agente não falar sobre isso aqui mesmo, senão é capaz de uma certa morena aparecer aqui e descobrir tudo de novo! – James comentou divertidamente, enquanto os amigos riam e Alison não entendia nada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Nem é propaganda do Aprontando Todas né?! :P)** **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Nós fomos meninas más... *no maior estilo Michael do eu, a patroa e as crianças...)**

-Ah, então é sobre AQUILO OUTRO né Aluado? – Sirius indagou marotamente

-Quando é que vocês vão me contar o que é AQUILO OUTRO?! – Alison indagou impaciente.

-Quando você crescer Pooh! – James respondeu com um sorriso de deboche, enquanto Sirius ria com vontade e Remus corava mais uma vez.

-Valeu em Pontas? – Alison murmurou amargamente. – Quando eu crescer... Bela resposta... – Ela cruzou os braços e bufou irritada.

-É brincadeira criança! É que certas coisas só se podem falar a homens sabe? Papo de homem é assim mesmo... – Sirius explicou sorridente.

-É, sempre que vocês querem ter uma "conversa de homens" – Fez sinal de aspas com as mãos – Me expulsam do local, é bem feito pra mim também, que só tenho amizade com moleques... – Alison ponderou irritada.

-Moleques NÃÃÃOOO – James repreendeu – Isso nos diminui... – Disse levemente amargurado, no que Alison apenas riu.

Eles continuam a conversar sobre o novo ano na escola, quando ouvem a porta se abrir. Marotos e Alison olham curiosos para a porta, vendo uma garota que os observava com um olhar superior.

Ela tinha pele branca e aparência de bonequinha de porcelana, graças aos olhos azuis escuros, que se destacavam com a sombra cremosa rosa claro e boca bem desenhada, com os traços bem marcados e de formato de boca de boneca, que estavam rosa graças ao batom, curvas delicadas, cabelos dourados e de cachos perfeitos, que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros da garota. Uma franja lisa era posta do lado direito da sua testa, que ia até o começo da orelha. Nas maçãs do rosto blush também rosa, logo percebendo que a sua cor preferida era essa. Usava uma camiseta pink de alçinhas de veludo vinho, tinha babado na barra e bordado no abdômen uma tulipa também de veludo vinho. Uma saia branca até os joelhos de tecido leve e de camadas de babado em alturas diferentes dava a garota um ar de fada. Sandálias de salto 7 com tiras finas pretas com strass em cima e no meio dessas um pingente com as iniciais _D&G_ entrelaçados, mostrando a quem quisesse ver que eram sandálias _Dolce & Gabbana_. Brincos de três rubis enfileirados, da menor pedra para a maior, e uma bolsa de couro branca e grande, que se lia claramente escrito em dourado _Prada_. **(N/As: Taylor Swift)**

A Garota sem ao menos falar "Oi" se sentou no banco e cruzou as pernas, pegou uma revista do tipo _Vogue_ e começou a folhear, ouvindo musica no I-Pod **(N/A² (G.P. – Caraca, a garota é tão rica que nos anos 60 já tinha I-Pod O.O ashuashuashua) (N/A¹ (D.A) – pra vc ver, tecnologia de pontas nos anos 60, pera... VC EH TECNOLÓGICA PONTAS!)**

Sirius pigarreou, mas nada da garota se manifestar.

-Deixa pra lá Almofadinhas, ela não quer conversar... – Remus disse baixinho, para a garota não escutar.

-Mas que garota antipática... – Sirius comentou indignado.

-Deixa, se ela não quer conversar você não vai obrigá-la né Sirius? – Alison falou desinteressada.

-Quer apostar que é patricinha? – Sirius indagou levemente irritado

-Ta na cara né Almofadinhas... – James comentou revirando os olhos e dando risada de leve.

-Eu sabia... Tava só te testando... – Sirius explicou de modo pouco convincente, no que James riu de leve.

-Então, onde paramos? – Remus tentou continuar o raciocínio, mas ouviu outra vez a porta se abrindo, e na frente dela, a garota de vestes diferentes e um tanto vulgares.

James e Sirius sorriram maliciosamente, enquanto a garota olhava para os marotos, deu um longo suspiro e murmurou enquanto sentava do lado da janela, ao lado de Alison:

-Mais almofadinhas... – Sem um pingo de animação, colocou o MP3 num volume tão alto que os marotos e Alison conseguiram distinguir com certeza que a musica ouviu da era um rap, e ficou observando a paisagem em movimento.

-Você conhece ela?! – James indagou para Sirius surpreso.

-Não, nunca tinha visto na minha vida... – Sirius falou confuso.

-Então por que ela disse _almofadinhas_? – James indagou mais confuso ainda. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – momento Clair da vida... ¬¬)**

-E eu vou saber homem? – Sirius perguntou com uma ponta de irritação.

-E ai Pontas, vai tentar falar com ela? – Alison indagou com um sorriso desafiador.

-Mas é claro que sim! Até parece que ela vai desistir do charme maroto. – James informou prepotentemente, enquanto Alison ria.

-Então vai lá garanhão! – Alison disse em tom de deboche.

James se levantou e sentou dó lado de Jéssica, que continuou olhando a janela e absorta nos seus pensamentos.

-Alo? – James começou tentando fazer com que a garota o percebesse, mas nada aconteceu. – ALO? – Ele tentou mais uma vez, num tom de voz mais alto.

-Ah... Fala irmandade... – Jéssica cumprimentou James sem muita empolgação.

James olhou para os amigos com expressão confusa, depois voltou a olhar para Jéssica.

-Potter, James Potter, prazer. – Ele se apresentou com um sorriso sensual.

-Jéssica Wood... – E ficou encarando James nos olhos, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo mais.

-De onde você é? – James indagou simpaticamente.

-Ah, de uma favuca ai num buraco... – Jéssica respondeu vagamente.

- Como disse? – James indagou sem entender uma palavra do que a garota dissera.

-Ah, você sabe... De uma boca quente na perifa... – Jéssica tentou explicar dando de ombros.

-Ah claro... – James concordou ainda sem entender nada.

-Na moral? Vai embaçar muito ou vai me responder uma coisa? – Ela indagou com um pequeno sorriso bem-humorado.

-Diga... – James falou curioso.

-Essa escola é o maior Japão né? Tem gente pra porra... – Ela comentou um pouco surpresa.

-Japão? – James mais uma vez não entendeu nada.

-É, Japão, sabe como é... Lotado, cheio, sacou cara? – Jéssica tentava explicar meio sem jeito.

-Ahhhh claro, saquei, Japão, lotado, cheio... Faz sentido! Mas é mesmo, essa escola tem aluno até da Jamaica, se bobiar até o Bob Marley já estudou aqui! – James disse divertidamente, no que a garota riu gostosamente.

Aos poucos o trem foi perdendo velocidade, e Jéssica se levantou do banco.

-Bem, vou pegar o beco moro? Vou dar uns role por ai, tchau! – Ela disse saindo da cabine.

-Oh, como o garanhão se deu bem, nossa, achei até que eles iam casar! – Alison disse com tom de deboche, rindo de James.

-Ah, mas você pode apostar, eu cato! – James falou sorrindo para onde a garota estava com uma certeza que Alison até estranhou.

-Então, vamos? – Remus indagou animado ao grupo.

-Mais um ano, mais emoções... – Sirius comentou com uma voz sonhadora e feliz, por estar mais um ano em Hogwarts, o melhor lugar do mundo.

_Continua..._

_*******_

_**(D.A.) – OEEE GENTE, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZUUURA AMORES?? ENTÃÃO... flem sério, a gabi tem futuro nesse ramo, ela escreve melhor q eu veio!!! Por favor comentem, uma fic marotiana eh nossa paixão e começar mais uma e não receber comentário nos deixa tristonhas ;(... então comentem váá, não mata e sim faz a alegria de nosotras aque ;D**_

_**BEIJÕES... Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley ;DD**_

_*******_

_**(G.P.) – Uhu!! Maus uma fic marotiana!! Para enxer o saco de vocês Oo Bem, não tenho muito o que falar, este é só o primeiro capítulo de uma fic cheia de idéias e sobre o nosso assunto preferido, então podem esperar que lá vem coisa boa!!!**_

_**Beijokas carinhosas e douradas de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund, ufa, cansei ;P **_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – O primeiro jantar do ano e algumas surpresas**

Marotos e Alison desceram na estação de Hogsmeade, como sempre lotada e animada, alunos conversando, rindo entusiasmados para mais um ano em Hogwarts.

-Pegaram os seus bichos? – Sirius indagou levemente preocupado.

-Claro! – James sorrindo levantou a gaiola em suas mãos, mostrando a sua enorme coruja cor de bronze, de olhos verdes claros e oblíquos. – O que seria de mim sem a Dora? – Ele indagou olhando para a coruja carinhosamente, que apenas piou baixinho.

-E você Pooh? – Remus indagou olhando para Alison.

-Disseram para deixar os animais maiores no bagageiro que os Elfos Domésticos vão levar – Ela respondeu desconfiada.

-Os Elfos Domésticos? Por que será? – James perguntou achando estranha a resposta da amiga.

-Ah, disseram que é para poupar espaço, que esse ano realmente Hogwarts ta o maior Japão! – A garota informou de bom-humor, lembrando da fala de Jéssica e fazendo os amigos rirem de leve.

Eles subiram nas carruagens de madeira puxadas pelos Testrálios, e seguiram para o castelo, parando na escadaria, desceram animados.

-Uhu, aleluia chegamos, to morrendo de fome! – James comentou alegremente.

-E quando é que você não está morrendo de fome, Pontas? – Remus indagou rindo de leve.

-Quando eu acabo de comer! – James respondeu astutamente, sorrindo exageradamente, o que fez os amigos rirem mais uma vez.

-Boa resposta! – Alison comentou ainda rindo.

-Sábia aquela garota, Hogwarts é o maior Japão! – James comentou olhando em volta, vendo o tumultuo de pessoas e ouvindo as risadas dos amigos.

-E a patricinha? Nem vi ela sair – Sirius disse com expressão de desentendimento.

-Vai ver saiu à francesa, bem quietinha... – Alison respondeu sem perder o bom-humor.

-Gente diferente ta entrando esse ano na escola né? – Remus indagou sorrindo de leve.

-Nem me diga, não entendi noventa por cento do que aquela tal de Jéssica disse! – James concordou indignado, o que fez os amigos rirem mais uma vez.

-Já a loirinha preferiu a revista dela a conversar, ta né... Vou fazer o que? – Alison comentou sem muito ligar para a atitude da garota nova.

-Vamos? – Remus perguntou aos amigos, vendo que a maioria dos alunos adentrava a escola no meio da multidão.

-Eita Japão lascado! – Sirius comentou com certo sotaque baiano, que fez os amigos explodirem em risadas.

Eles atravessaram uma enorme porta de carvalho, entrando num grande salão de assoalho revestido de pedras escuras, iluminado por tochas, o teto era tão alto que poucos podiam vê-lo, na sua extremidade se expunha uma enorme escadaria de mármore creme, na parede direita outra enorme porta de carvalho revelava o interior do Salão Principal. Sim, eles estavam no Salão de Entrada de Hogwarts, cercados pelo burburinho dos alunos agitados que voltavam para a escola.

-Que bagúio muito louco! – Marotos e Alison puderam ouvir uma voz feminina dizendo, e ao olhar para o lado, conseguiram achar sem dificuldade nenhuma Jéssica, que olhava em volta admirada.

-Vamos gente, eu quero ir logo pro Salão Principal! – Sirius resmungava impaciente.

-Ta bom Almofadinhas... – James concordou pegando na mão de Alison **(N/A² (G.P.) – ó em?! Toma cuidado em Alison? Ta abusaaaaando...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – hehe, fla séério, eu tenho sorte de eu ser a Alison né... HEHEHE) **e a conduziu até o Salão Principal, sendo seguido por Remus e Sirius.

Quando chegaram ao Salão, respiraram fundo, olhando em volta sorrindo. Nada havia mudado, as quatro mesas compridas, uma para cada Casa estavam no mesmo lugar, na mesma ordem: Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória, o assoalho brilhante cor de âmbar continuava a refletir de certo modo o reflexo das pessoas, as velas flutuantes sob o teto invisível, que no dia primeiro de setembro estava cheio de estrelas e sem nenhuma nuvem, dando para ver claramente a lua brilhante. A mesa dos professores sobre um tablado... Tudo estava nos seus devidos lugares.

O grupo de amigos sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória obviamente, esperando ansiosos o clássico discurso do professor Dumbledore.

Quando o Salão Principal estava cheio, e o burburinho tão alto que não se ouvia nem a própria voz, Dumbledore se levantou e foi até o seu pedestal, pigarreando de leve, instantaneamente, a barulheira findou-se. **(N/A² (G.P.) – É mano, HE HAVE THE POWER, estávamos precisando de um professor prático assim na minha escola, aceita o cargo Tio Dumbly?)(N/A¹ (D.A) – Na minha então oO, daqui a pouco os professores tão jogando certos alunos pela janela O.O)**

-Queridos alunos, - Dumbledore sorriu e começou , abrindo os braços, como se fosse abraçar todos os alunos de uma só vez – Mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts, mais aventuras, romances, diversão... Mas um minuto, estamos nos esquecendo do principal, que é o estudo não acham? – Ele indagou rindo ao ver os alunos murmurando um "Ahhhhhh" não muito animado – As regras continuam as mesmas, e antes que eu me esqueça: Como este ano houve uma retirada muito grande de alunos, especialmente da Grifinória, que foram para outras escolas, vamos anunciar a entrada de mais quatro monitores, que para a segurança de todos, serão da sétima série.

-E quem quer ser monitor? – James indagou num sussurro indignado para Sirius que concordava.

-EU sou monitor sabe... – Remus disse não muito simpaticamente aos dois amigos.

-E EU também... – Alison se manifestou olhando feio para James e Sirius.

-Era... Zueira? – James disse um tanto desconcertado.

-... E antes da comida, quero avisar que além dos habituais alunos primeiranistas, mais duas alunas precisam de Casa, estas são do sétimo ano, então, que tragam o Chapéu Seletor! – Ele ordenou sorrindo animadamente.

McGonaggal se levantou e foi até o banquinho com o Chapéu em cima, com um pergaminho em mãos, olhou através dos oclinhos quadrados chamou em voz alta.

- Por ordem alfabética, por favor, senhorita Jéssica Wood entre.

Todas as cabeças foram direcionadas para a porta, onde entrou Jéssica, que tinha um sorriso discreto, porém maroto nos lábios. Não vestia mais a camiseta transparente, agora usava uma camiseta justa do uniforme de Hogwarts, mas somente isso mudara no seu visual. Olhava tudo em volta como se nunca tivesse visto anda igual. Pelo caminho ouviu alguns comentários nada sutis de garotos, principalmente do sétimo ano, mas nem ligou para o fato, já estava acostumada, onde ela morava era bem pior.

Ela sentou no banco com as pernas abertas, uma mão na coxa e outra na cintura e ficou esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

McGonaggal olhou para a pose da garota indignada.

-Senhorita Wood, tenha modos! – Ela ralhou.

Jéssica suspirou fundo e sentou com pose elegante, impaciente olhou para a professora.

-E ae? O bagúio ta muito embaçado? – Ela indagou ainda esperando algo acontecer.

-Somente aguarde e fale que nem gente. – A professora recomendou pegando o chapéu, sem cerimônia colocou na cabeça da garota, que olhou para ele sem entender nada. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – A McGonaggal me lembra muito uma professora de português da nossa sala, Oo)**

Quando o chapéu abriu a boca em formato de rasgo e começou a falar com sua voz grave, Jéssica ficou perplexa.

-Mas que coisa sinistra... – Ela comentou baixinho.

-_Olá criança, deixe-me analisar sua mente... Aliás, é uma mente bem perturbada e confusa... Caráter forte, determinada e corajosa... Poderia muito bem coloca-la na Corvinal, a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta, onde os homens de grande espírito e saber sempre encontrarão seus iguais, é uma boa casa garota, você se daria bem... Ou quem sabe a Lufa-Lufa? Com seus soldados justos leais, pacientes, sinceros e sem medo da dor... Estou entre essas duas... Mas não tenho direito de deixá-la confusa quanto a isso, te deixarei num meio termo, te deixarem na GRIFINÓRIA!_

Ouve-se aplausos e McGonaggal tirou-lhe o Chapéu da cabeça, Jéssica se levantou ainda impressionada e foi indo, na direção da porta, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamando.

-Senhorita Wood, sente-se aqui, ao lado dos seus companheiros de Casa sim? – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso fraternal a garota, que sorrindo desconcertadamente foi até a mesa e sentou-se, esperando os próximos acontecimentos da noite, a noite mais incrível de sua vida.

McGonaggal pigarreou, parando os aplausos. Passando os olhos mais uma vez no pergaminho anunciou em alto e bom som.

-Senhorita Tiffany Reynolds, pode entrar.

Tiffany, a garota patricinha entrou no salão com uma expressão superior, e foi desfilando até a frente do banquinho, onde parou e olhou com cara de nojo para o Chapéu e depois para a professora com ele em mãos.

-Eu vou ter que botar essa coisa imunda na cabeça?! – Ela indagou horrorizada, ouvindo muxoxo de indignação da maioria dos alunos a suas costas, como se dissessem "_Não acredito nisso..."_

-Senhorita, - Minerva começou levemente irritada – Ou você põe O CHAPÉU SELETOR na sua cabeça ou eu simplesmente te deixo sem casa, se você preferir... – Ela terminou tentando se conter, apesar de sua face estar quase vermelha.

-Ta bem, credo, depois vou ter que lavar a cabeça cinco vezes... – Tiffany bufou irritada, sentando no banquinho. Fechou os olhos como se algo extremamente ruim estivesse para acontecer, e sentiu Minerva colocando o Chapéu na sua cabeça.

_- Por mim eu simplesmente de deixaria sem casa, mas como Dumbledore me pediu paciência com certos alunos desagradáveis, eu vou cumprir com o meu trabalho... Bem, você é um tanto sozinha não é? Coração fechado, se esconde das pessoas, ressentimentos armazenados no coração... Senhorita, acho que somente em uma casa você conseguira amigos que te ajudem, e esta com certeza é a GRIFINÓRIA!_

A garota rapidamente se levantou tirando o Chapéu da cabeça e foi desfilando até a mesa de sua nova casa.

-Quem disse que eu quero ajuda? – Ela resmungou baixo amargamente enquanto caminhava, finalmente se sentando em meio aos aplausos.

-Ela é um tanto metida né? – Alison cochichou para Sirius, observando de longe a garota.

-Um tanto?! Você está sendo boazinha. – Sirius disse num tom divertido, no que Alison ria com vontade.

Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez e convocou os alunos do primeiro ano para Seleção de Casas.

Após todos os alunos terem uma casa definida, sem restar ao menos um, Dumbledore se ergueu mais uma vez, e sorriu.

-Bem, quero agora avisar mais uma coisa e...

-E a comida Tio Dumbly?! – James indagou olhando para cima, como se Dumbledore fosse Mérlin e o maroto tivesse fazendo uma prece aos céus.

Dumbledore riu da situação.

-Estava brincando com vocês! Que seja feita a sua vontade senhor Potter! – Disse bem-humorado.

No mesmo instante, várias taças, pratos, jarras, travessas, e etc. apareceram instantaneamente nas mesas, em meio a uma variedade imensa de comida.

-AEEEE agora você ta falando a minha língua! – James comentou animadamente, enquanto os amigos gargalhavam da atitude incomum do maroto.

- E então, o que faremos amanhã? – Alison perguntou para James, mas com os olhos concentrados em pegar um pedaço de lasanha.

-Fia, eu não sei nem se vou estar vivo daqui a cinco minutos, quem dirá o que vamos fazer amanhã! – James respondeu num tom que mesclava indignação e bom-humor, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

-Credo Pontas! – Alison disse ainda rindo.

-É verdade, eu posso morrer engasgado com um pedaço de tomate, ou uma batata, é uma suposição... – Ele disse concentrado em pegar algumas batatas coradas.

-Ah é sim... – Alison disse ainda rindo.

James começa a comer, quando olha para Alison com os olhos arregalados e começa a tossir loucamente, com a face vermelha.

-MEU DEUS! – Alison exclamou entrando em pânico.

Sirius começa a bater forte nas costas do amigo.

-PONTAS NÃO MORRE, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! – Desesperadamente.

James para de tossir abruptamente e olha para Sirius com expressão desconfiada.

-Que coisa mais gay Sirius! – E volta a tossir febrilmente.

-AH ELE VAI MORRER! – Alison exclamou desesperadamente.

-CHAMEM OS BOMBEIROS! – Remus gritou tentando ajudar.

Sirius mais uma vez bateu forte nas costas do amigo, que para de tossir na hora e começa a comer mais uma batata como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os amigos o fitam com expressões confusas e ao mesmo tempo curiosas.

-Pontas, o que foi isso? – Remus indagou confuso.

-Uma brincadeira, é impressionante, vocês não têm o espírito da coisa, nunca aprendem! – Com a boca cheia de batatas, engoliu e começou a rir.

Seus amigos o fitavam perplexos, enquanto ele se acabava de dar risada.

-Vocês não vão rir não? – Ele indagou animado.

-Pontas, você quase me mata de susto e ainda quer que eu dê risada? – Sirius perguntou ainda assustado.

-Eu sei que se eu morresse vocês também morreriam! Não precisam esconder! – James disse sorrindo brincalhão, enquanto os amigos riam.

-NEEEM se acha né? – Alison indagou rindo com vontade.

-Eu não me acho amor, eu sou! – James respondeu dando um largo sorriso. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – DESCULPA AE, o poderosidade da nação... ¬¬`)**

***

Quando os quatro se levantaram, finalmente satisfeitos, se dirigiram à porta, mas logo perceberam que a aglomeração estava além do normal.

-Mas o que será que ta acontecendo? – Alison indagou se erguendo nas pontas dos pés para enxergar algo.

-Deve ser promoção. – Sirius comentou brincalhão, no que os amigos riram.

-Acho que é uma briga, parece pelo menos – James informou confuso.

Eles chegam mais perto e os queixos de todos caíram quando viram a cena mais improvável de se imaginar, digna de um Oscar, ou uma suspensão...

Lúcio Malfoy estava deitado no chão, com expressão de medo, o olho roxo e alguns vermelhões na bochecha direita, sentada em cima de sua barriga com uma perna passada de cada lado do corpo dele, uma garota, especificamente Jéssica, que o olhava com uma expressão furiosa.

-... E NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU BEM? NUNCA MAIS ME OFENDA, OU EU VOLTO AQUI E ACABO COM A TUA RAÇA! – Jéssica disse por fim, dando um soco certeiro no maxilar do garoto, que com o impacto, virou o rosto.

James, Sirius, Remus e Alison assim como o resto da multidão olhavam a cena perplexos com o evento nada comum, ninguém, quanto mais uma garota, jamais havia batido em Lúcio Malfoy, não que já não tivessem tentado, mas com os "amiguinhos" boçais por perto, e como ele era monitor da Sonserina, ninguém conseguira realizar tal feito.

-Eita porra! – James exclamou abismado, mas logo sorriu de orelha a orelha – Quero um autógrafo dessa Jéssica!

-Caraca, ela fez o impossível! – Sirius comentou de queixo caído.

-E pelo jeito tem bastante força quando se trata de brigas. – Remus disse um tanto assustado.

-Quero ver vocês conseguirem ficar com a fera em?! – Rindo Alison comentou – Se fu, os dois! Que mágico!

-Pimenta no cu dos outros é refresco né Pooh? – Sirius indagou olhando feio para a amiga.

-Claro! – E tornou a explodir em risadas.

Nesse momento, ouviram um grito familiar vindo de trás.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – McGonaggal vinha correndo em direção a massa de alunos, para ver a ocorrência.

Quando chegou perto o bastante para ver o motivo da aglomeração, arregalou os olhos e olhou espantada para a cena.

- MAS O QUE SINGNIFICA ISSO SENHORITA WOOD?! SAIBA QUE NÃO ADMITIMOS VIOLÊNCIA NESSA ESCOLA! UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO PARA A SENHORITA E MENOS CINCO PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!! E SE A SENHORITA RECLAMAR EU MULTIPLICO POR DEZ A DETENÇÃO!! SAIA AGORA DE CIMA DO MALFOY!! – Ela gritou brava, com a face vermelha, e saiu a passos largos.

Jéssica olhou mais uma vez para Malfoy, em baixo de si e lhe lançou um olhar mortal, o fazendo se encolher. Deu um suspiro longo e bravo e saiu de cima do garoto, que fez menção de sair correndo, quando Jéssica o segurou pelo ombro direito.

-Eu ainda te cato se você me aprontar mais cara, escreve o que eu to te dizendo, ninguém ofende Jéssica Wood e sai de boa, você ta merecendo ser apagado do mapa! – Num tom de voz carregado de ameaça. Quando soltou Malfoy, ele não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo.

Ela olhou para a cena e foi caminhando na direção oposta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para ela, brigas na escola era uma coisa totalmente normal, também pudera, estudou a vida toda numa escola pública na periferia de Londres, era de se esperar isso. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Calma, explicaremos mais adiante sim?).**

-Não acredito nisso, – James começou levemente irritado. – SIRIUS, ELA SUPEROU NOSSO RECORDE EM DETENÇÃO! – Completou abismado

-Impressionante, em menos de dez horas ela já bateu no Malfoy e já levou uma suspensão de uma semana! – Sirius exclamou perplexo.

Os dois ficaram olhando para o nada, com expressões perturbadas e de queixo caído, quando James começou a rir.

-Do que você ta rindo? – Remus perguntou curioso.

-Que hilário! O Malfoy apanhou... E DE UMA GAROTA! – E voltou a rir tanto que lacrimejava.

-É vendo desse ponto... – Sirius concordou, caindo na risada também.

-Vocês dois são loucos, isso sim! – Remus disse rindo de leve.

-Almofadinhas, temos que admitir, arranjamos uma oponente a altura. – James informou com uma expressão conformada.

-Pior que é viu, caraca, maior trabalho pra destruir o Malfoy, estamos tentando desde a primeira série, ai vem a garota e consegue isso em algumas horas! – Alison exclamou perplexa – Temos que descobrir a estratégia dela. – Ela finalizou a frase pensativa.

-Daqui a pouco isso aqui vai virar O Poderoso Chefão! – Remus comentou num tom de voz divertido, que fez os amigos rirem descontraídos.

-Com licença, poderiam me informar onde fica o dormitório da Grifinória? – Tiffany estaciona na frente de Sirius.

-Primeiro de tudo, estamos bem obrigado por perguntar, eu sou Sirius Black, esse é James Potter, Remus Lupin e Alison Vinitty, obrigado também por perguntar os nossos nomes. – Sirius disse sem fazer questão de parecer simpático.

-Vai me responder ou eu vou ter que procurar sozinha?! – Ela indagou no mesmo tom antipático de Sirius.

-É só seguir todos de vermelho... – Remus informou com uma expressão impaciente.

-Obrigada. – Tiffany disse friamente e saiu rebolando.

-Olha, eu acho que vou fazer um pacto de guerra com a Jéssica e vou assassinar essa garota... – Sirius disse irritado, fazendo os amigos rirem.

-Pode contar comigo Almofadinhas! – Alison disse rindo.

-Caaaalma, paz e amor bicho, não precisam se zangar, a vida é bela... – James fez um V com o dedo indicador e o do meio, fazendo voz de hippie, o que fez os amigos explodirem em risadas.

-Bem meninos, tenho que ir dormir, nem conheci minhas colegas de quarto ainda, e amanhã é acordar cedo! – Alison disse se virando na direção do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

-É, tem razão, temos que ir – Remus concordou ao que todos caminhavam para a "próxima parada".

Chegaram à frente da Mulher Gorda, que olhou para eles esperando que falassem alguma coisa.

-Fada Mordente. – Remus disse um pouco cansado.

A Mulher Gorda sorriu e os deixou passar. Adentraram o Salão Comunal e se sentiram mais em casa do que nunca.

O Salão Comunal era um cômodo bem grande, com assoalho de tacos de madeira lustrados e polidos, paredes vermelho escuro davam um ar acolhedor ao cômodo, no centro, uma grande lareira de mármore creme que crepitava baixinho, com o leão da Grifinória entalhado no meio. Defronte a lareira, um sofá de cinco lugares de madeira escura, com grandes almofadas de veludo vinho, dos lados desse sofá, na vertical, se encontravam mais dois sofás, de três lugares do mesmo modelo que este. Algumas prateleiras com objetos peculiares espalhados pelo cômodo, uma estante com vários livros num canto, e nas extremidades da sala, mesas quadradas de madeira, com um G de letra de mão dourado no meio, aonde os alunos poderiam fazer suas tarefas diárias. No meio do cômodo pendia um enorme lustre prateado, com vários cálices brancos em formato de tulipas para por as lâmpadas dentro. No meio dos sofás, e na frente da lareira, um grande tapete retangular e vermelho com o símbolo da Grifinória, com franja amarela ouro em volta das bordas.

-Ah, como é bom voltar! – Alison disse num tom feliz e um tanto cansado.

-Bem Pooh, te vemos amanhã sim? – James disse fazendo um cafuné na amiga que bagunçou seu cabelo.

-Ta bom... Vejo vocês amanhã cedo! – Ela se despediu e subiu as escadas, cansada.

A única coisa que a garota queria agora era cair na primeira cama que encontrasse, nem pensava nas colegas de quarto, podia encontrá-las depois.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Tomou um susto ao ver suas duas colegas novas de quarto a fitando.

Olhou para Tiffany e bufou levemente irritada, e do outro lado do quarto, olhou para Jéssica, arregalando os olhos com a surpresa.

-Fala ae parceirinha... – Jéssica disse dando um pequeno sorriso, ouvindo música no MP3.

-Oi! – Alison sorriu um tanto desconcertada, olhou para Tiffany que virou o rosto sem ao menos dar "Oi" e começou a folhear uma revista particularmente grossa de moda. Alison vendo isso teve vontade de pegar a revista e bater naquela patricinha até ela virar Punk, mas se conteve.** (N/A² (G.P.) – Alison, fala com a Jéssica que ela não te negará ajuda! :P) (N/A¹ (D.A) – CARA ESSA FOI MELHOR Q A ZOE FLANDO Q IA BATER NA CLAIR ATÉ ELA VIRAR UM ANÃO, msm ela já quaase sendo né Gabi, hehe)**

Alison foi até a cama do meio e começou a acariciar um gato persa gordo e laranja, de olhos oblíquos cor de âmbar, pelo macio e espesso, de rosto achatado e trufa nasal rosa, uma grossa juba em volta do pescoço e rabo de escovinha.

-Oi meu amorzinho, tudo BE-É-LE-ZURA? – Ela disse acariciando o gato, que ronronava baixinho.

-AHHH QUE FOFO! – Tiffany se manifestou pela primeira vez, fazendo as colegas de quarto se surpreenderem.

-Olha, ela sabe falar... – Jéssica comentou ironicamente surpresa, no que Tiffany lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilador, mas Jéssica apenas riu com Alison.

-Qual é o nome? – Tiffany indagou extasiada.

-Hmm... Ramsés... – Alison disse vagamente.

-Eu tenho uma gata persa branca, mas ela não veio comigo. – Tiffany disse.

-Por quê? – Alison perguntou, mas não estava realmente interessada.

-Minha mãe disse que Hogwarts não é um local apropriado para uma gata do porte dela. – A garota explicou com um tom de voz metido.

-Frescura no cu... – Jéssica comentou vagamente, enquanto mexia em seu malão.

Alison não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir, no que Jéssica riu junto.

-Eu acho que qualquer animal doméstico poderia viver muito bem aqui, junto com a dona, e não longe. – Alison disse quando se recuperou do ataque de risos.

Tiffany vira de lado e começa a folhear novamente a revista.

-Então temos opiniões diferentes. – Ela disse secamente.

-Grande coisa... – Alison murmurou baixinho, levemente irritada, ouviu Jéssica rindo, supôs logo que ela ouvira o comentário.

Olhou para a cama da garota e viu um cesto com um pequeno gato.

Este era um Norueguês da Floresta, cinza claro, da cabeça destacava-se o longo nariz, juba em volta do pescoço era branca, se destacando com facilidade, as orelhas grandes com pontas "afiadas". Os olhos ovais amarelos ouro, tanto as pernas como as patas grossas, Trufa nasal vermelha, pelo espesso e rabo de escovinha.

-Ai que lindo! Qual é o nome dele? – Alison indagou a Jéssica, que sorriu levemente.

-Truta, ganhei do Tio D. semana passada. – Jéssica explicou simpaticamente.

-Tio quem? – Alison indagou sem fazer a menor idéia de quem era esse tal.

-Dumbledore. – Jéssica explicou pacientemente.

-Ah sim! – Alison exclamou – Mas Dumbledore te deu um gato? – Indagou confusa.

-É, quando ele me achou perguntou se eu tinha uma "mascote" – Fez sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-Ah sim... Bem, eu vou dormir, amanhã tem aula e sabe como é puxado né... – Ela disse preparando a cama.

-Na moral? – Jéssica perguntou um pouco apreensiva.

-É, acho que sim... – Alison respondeu sem ter muita certeza do que significa "Na moral"

-Nas minhas escolas era tão relaxado, já vi que vou me fuder esse ano... – Jéssica disse olhando o seu gato dormir.

-Nas SUAS escolas? – Alison perguntou.

-É, teve umas tretas e eu fui digamos... "Convidada a me retirar" – Jéssica explicou como se fosse muito normal.

-Qual foi a sua última? – Alison indagou interessada.

-Columbus. – Jéssica respondeu prontamente.

-Onde fica? – Alison perguntou, nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa escola.

-Subúrbio de Londres. – Jéssica disse sorrindo de leve.

-Tem outra escola para bruxos em Londres?! – Alison surpresa inquiriu novamente.

-Não, eu sou bruxa há uma semana... – Jéssica falou num tom de voz surpreso também.

-Mas como assim?! Você teria que ser informada que era bruxa aos onze anos! E você tem dezessete! – Ela disse indignada.

-Na verdade eu tenho vinte – Jéssica disse sorrindo astutamente ao ver a loira ficar de queixo caído – Bem, digamos que eu tenha tido uma briga em casa, ai eu fugi... E encontrei Dumbledore, que descobriu que eu era bruxa, quando me viu quebrar um banco de uma praça só de olhar pra ele ou algo assim, não sei ao certo... – Jéssica explicou confusa.

-E O QUE DUMBLEDORE TAVA FAZENDO NA PERIFERIA DE LONDRES? – Alison tava explodindo, muita informação de uma vez para sua cabeça.

-Ele tava com uma menininha de uns dez ou onze anos, acho que foi dizer que ela também era bruxa! – Jéssica não sabia explicar ao certo.

-E mesmo sem saber nada de magia você veio parar em Hogwarts com vinte anos e na sétima série?! – Alison perguntou por fim perplexa.

-O que você acha? – Jéssica inquiriu perdendo a paciência, não gostava de ser "interrogada".

-Que doideira... – Alison comentou surpresa.

-É, mas pelo menos lá na minha outra escola eu tinha meus manos... – Jéssica comentou um pouco triste.

-Sabe, às vezes eu não entendo o que você fala... – Alison comentou confusa.

-Manos, brothers. – Bate duas vezes no peito e faz um V com o dedo indicador e o médio.

-Ah, entendi! – Alison disse compreendendo.

Jéssica sorriu e levantou.

-Bem, acho melhor dormirmos, amanhã vai ser o bicho... – Ela disse com um ar cansado.

-Nem me diga... Boa noite. – Alison disse cansada.

-Boa noite – Ouviu a voz de Jéssica ao apagar a luz.

_Continua..._

_**N/A¹ (D.A.) – ÓÓH, meu baby ta se saindo MARAMENTE perfeitamente e infinitamente bem né gente? AHH Q ORGULHO *apertando as bochechas da gabi* UHHH AMEI O CAPÍTULO, muito MARA... Ai essa Tiffany ¬¬ como ela tem frescura no %$# hehe, conteúdo inapropriado, azzz zueira... ;DD**_

_**NOSSA PRIMEIRA REVIEW VAI PARA... rufem os tambores... Diu,,, valeeeeu mesmo taah? Brigadão por essa review, vc ser demais *o* continue lendo q a gente continua postando savvy? BEIJÃÃÃO Diu!**_

_**Comentem ai gente, uma review n mata, ajuda a salvar duas vidas de duas autoras loucas e apaixonadas por fanfics ;DDD**_

_**BEIJÕES... DÊH ALUADA LUPIN MOSELEY ;D**_

_*******_

_**N/A²(G.P.) – Ufa que trabalheira! Minha bunda ta quadrada de sentar nessa cadeira! Mas valeu a pena, acho que ficou simpático o capítulo, mas me digam vcs não devem ter entendido nada desse "bagúio" *como diz ela* sobre ela né? Asuhaushaushaus don´t worry, vcs vão descobrindo aos poucos! Beijokas aos leitores e purfavooooooor comentem!**_

_**Diu valeu por essa primeira review, brigadão meeesmo... Então gente, sigam o exemplo dessa pessoinha muito simpática =D comentem tah?**_

_**Beijokas douradas de Gabi Pontas.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Descobrindo um pouco mais...**

Alison acordou com a luz do Sol batendo no seu rosto. Abriu os olhos ainda se acostumando com a luz franziu o cenho. Levantou o troco e olhou para a sua direta, abrindo um sorriso.

- Aqui começa mais um ano em Hogwarts! – Ela disse se levantando da cama.

Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, o lado da porta, e viu Tiffany dormindo calmamente, abraçada com um ursinho de pelúcia branco, no lugar dos olhos, duas pedrinhas verdes. Alison não ficaria nada surpresa se fossem duas esmeraldas. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – essa ai eh fia do shake do petróleo Oo)**

Olhou para a sua direta e deu risada ao ver Jéssica dormindo espalhada pela cama, de barriga para baixo e rosto colado no travesseiro, as cobertas amarrotadas embaixo de suas pernas e o gato dormindo enrolado nas costas da garota.

Alison entrou no banheiro, e quando terminou de se arrumar, abriu a porta, se deparando com Tiffany e Jéssica acordadas, se entreolhando com ar mortal.

Tiffany virou o rosto para olhar Alison.

-Ah... Oi... – Disse sem nenhuma animação.

-Oi – Alison respondeu igualmente mórbida.

- E ae cara, tudo em cima? – Jéssica disse sorrindo para Alison.

-Tudo bom! – A loira respondeu animada. – Bem, tenho que descer, os marotos devem estar me esperando.

-Aqueles três que você sempre ta colada? – Jéssica indagou curiosa.

-Exatamente! – Alison respondeu rindo de leve.

- Eles são bem famosos por aqui né? Ouvi dizer que são caçadores. – Jéssica comentou

-Caçadores? – Alison indagou sem entender.

-É você sabe... Que caça mulheres... – A morena explicou sorrindo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Que orgulho ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A) – neem me fle ¬¬'')**

-AH SIM! Confere viu, acredite! – A loira disse rindo, aquela era a melhor descrição dos marotos, caçadores. – O James e o Sirius são, só o Remus que é mais quieto.

-Ah, saquei, na dele né... – Fez uma pausa olhando para a janela, fazia um lindo dia de verão lá fora – O papo foi bom, mas tenho que parar de embaçar e ir me arrumar...

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... – Começou Alison sorrindo – Aquela sua luta com o Malfoy, digna de Oscar! A escola toda ta falando nisso, menina, você foi MARA! A cara do Malfoy... NUNCA vou me esquecer! – Alison terminou rindo, no que ouvia Jéssica rir também.

- Que bom que tu curtiu... Ele tava merecendo um corretivo! – Jéssica disse em tom divertido.

-Bem, tenho que ir agora... Até mais tarde! – Ela disse saindo do quarto – E tentem não se matar... – Completou num sussurro.

Alison desceu as escadas e se deparou com três marotos a fitando com expressões impacientes.

-Enfim a noiva resolveu descer! – Sirius disse levantando as mãos para o céu. – Deus é pai!

-O Aluado tava ficando preocupado Pooh, pensou que você tinha desistido de casar com ele. – James disse num tom divertido. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Nem é indireta né? :P) (N/A¹ (D.A) – noossa, mais indireta q essa só duas dessa XD)**

- Ahm... Oi meninos! – Alison disse desconcertada, fingindo não ouvir o comentário de James.

-Vamos? – Remus indagou sem graça.

-Por que ainda não fomos?! – James inquiriu animado.

Os quatro passaram pelo buraco do retrato e foram indo na direção do Salão Comunal.

-E ai Pooh, novidades? – Sirius indagou olhando marotamente para duas garotas que passavam.

-Ah... Não, quero dizer, sim... Estou dividindo o quarto com duas loucas. As mesmas do Expresso de Hogwarts. – A loira disse com um ar meio temeroso.

-Jura? Que coisa não... É o Destination! – James comentou bem-humorado, no que os amigos riam.

-É, uma mais estranha que a outra! A loirinha é mais antipática que o Malfoy, sim, acredite se quiser, ela consegue! E a outra até que é simpática, se eu entendesse alguma coisa do que ela fala né! – A garota terminou com um ar confuso.

-É, acho mais fácil você tentar fazer contato com os ET´s de Varginha do que com ela, experiência própria! – James comentou risonho, enquanto ouvia risadas.

-Acha que vai conseguir fazer amizade com elas Ali? – Remus indagou sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória.

-Ah claro! Quero dizer... Acho que sim... Talvez vá... Quer saber a verdade... Acho que não... – Ela terminou dando um suspiro frustrado. **(N/A² (G.P) – Essa tem o otimismo da Aluada, ou seja, pessimismo -.-´) (N/A (D.A) – obrigada pela pt q me toca querida Pontas Duplas ¬¬)**

-Que otimismo! – James comentou divertido.

-Os otimistas aqui são vocês meninos! – Alison disse rindo.

-Hey, olha ai a aspirante a Paris Hilton chegando. – Sirius disse em tom de deboche. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – concordo viu Sirius, mais Paris Hilton q essa, só a Paris Hilton mesmo ¬¬)**

Tiffany passou pelo grupo como se não os conhecessem, com expressão superior e com o nariz franzido, como se sentisse um cheiro muito desagradável. **(N/A² (G.P) – SAI CAPETA! XP)**

- É ISSO que eu chamo de Miss Simpatia gentemmm! – James comentou num tom de voz elevado, em tom de brincadeira, ouvindo algumas pessoas rirem. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – mais simpática q essa só o Osama -.-')**

Muitas pessoas da mesa se viraram para ver de quem James estava falando até mesmo Tiffany, que o fuzilou com o olhar, apesar de James apenas mandar um beijinho sarcástico em direção a ela.

-Pontas. Fala baixo, ta todo mundo olhando! – Alison sussurrou perto de James, mas sem conseguir conter uma risada.

-Eu sou uma pessoa verdadeira e sincera COLEGA, menos quando algumas garotas que eu fico perguntam se eu as amo. – James ponderou piscando marotamente para a amiga e servindo-se de panquecas. **(N/A² (G.P) – Que santo de pessoa. ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A) – mais santo q o James só o bispo maceda XD)**

-É, mas não precisa toda a Hogwarts saber né COLEGA? – Remus comentou num tom divertido, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Nesse momento o sinal de inicio das aulas tocou, Sirius virou para James.

-E ai, vamos seguir as regras? – Indagou sorrindo marotamente, no que Alison e Remus olharam para ele com expressões assustadas.

-O QUE?! VOCÊS VÃO SEGUIR AS REGRAS?! – Alison indagou obviamente surpresa.

-Querida Pooh... – James começou pacientemente – O que o Almofadinhas está me perguntando é se vamos seguir as NOSSAS regras, você realmente viajou na macarronada se pensou que íamos seguir as regras de verdade né?! Francamente! – James terminou rindo.

-Ah sim... – Alison concordou sorrindo de leve.

-E sim Almofadinhas, CLARO QUE VAMOS SEGUIR AS REGRAS, AMIGÃO! – James disse extasiado, no que Sirius começou a rir.

-E vamos ver se Remus e Alison estão cientes das regras Pontas? – Sirius perguntou em tom divertido ao amigo.

-Claro que sim, vamos fazer um teste. Aluado, Pooh, qual é a primeira regra marota de ouro? – James indagou colocando a mão direita na orelha.

-Sempre no primeiro dia de aula chegar vinte minutos atrasados, regra de autoria de Pontas e Almofadinhas... – Remus e Alison recitaram como se tivessem decorado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – mereço ¬¬ a ali eh paciente, se fosse a zoe, já teria estrebuchado os dois O.O)**

-Exatamente! – James sorriu juntamente com Sirius.

-E qual é o nome dessa regra crianças? – Sirius perguntou com ar divertido, o que fez James rir.

-Regra dos vinte minutos... – Remus e Alison mais uma vez responderam, com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios.

-Exatamente, agora nos deixe ir, por que temos algumas coisas a tratar com umas garotas por ai... Sabem como é... O dever nos chama! – James falou sorrindo prepotentemente.

Quando Alison havia acabado de expirar para falar algo, os dois marotos já tinham saído.

-Ta, não se pode considerar um vácuo, nem cheguei a falar né... – Ela comentou conformada, fazendo Remus rir de leve.

***

Após James e Sirius terem resolvido seus "assuntos" com algumas garotas, combinaram de se encontrar no jardim, embaixo do carvalho na margem do lago.

James foi andando até lá, arrumando as roupas abarrotadas e sorriu ao ver o amigo já lá embaixo, sentado.

-Aloha Almofadinhas! – James saudou o amigo animadamente, como sempre.

-Aloha Pontas! – Sirius sorriu marotamente – Como foi lá?

James sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ótimo, e você?

-BE-É-LEZUUURA! – Sirius comentou fazendo o amigo rir. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – vc roubou minha fala ¬¬)**

James sentou ao lado do amigo e os dois começaram a conversar, assunto principal: Marotagens do ano. Conversaram durante uns cinco minutos, quando Sirius olhou para o Castelo, e viu descendo uma garota, Jéssica, que vinha na direção dos dois marotos.

-Olha lá quem vem ai Pontas... – Sirius comentou sorrindo de um modo cafajeste.

James virou-se curioso e viu a garota se aproximando. O moreno virou-se para Sirius e sorriu marotamente.

-Fala ae camaradagem! – Jéssica cumprimentou-os simpaticamente.

-Oi Jéssica! – James e Sirius disseram juntos.

A garota sentou-se ao lado deles. Vestia uma calça de cargo de sarja, branca e um tanto larga, de cintura baixa, contrastando com a sua pele cor de chocolate. Tênis plasma de couro vermelho, com cadarço branco nos pés. Uma boina canelada vermelha. Os cabelos estavam com um penteado estilo rastafari, as "tranças" coladas na cabeça, depois os cabelos desciam em ondas até a metade das costas. Sombra cremosa sobre os olhos dourada, lápis preto embaixo destes e batom de uma tonalidade chocolate cremoso nos lábios carnudos. Brincos de grandes argolas douradas nas orelhas e um colar de correntes grossas e douradas, com um grande pingente em formato de "J" no pescoço.

- O que faz aqui essa hora? – James indagou curioso.

- Ih, olha o moleque, cheio de pampa! – Jéssica comentou divertida – Ta querendo saber muito em? – Terminou sorrindo.

-Quem não deve não teme. – James respondeu sorrindo astutamente.

Jéssica sorriu como se dissesse "Touché" e sentou-se ao lado dos marotos.

-Perdi a hora e to embaçando pra entrar na aula... – Disse simplesmente, encostando as costas no tronco da árvore, contemplando o castelo. – E vocês?

-Agente sempre chega atrasados na primeira aula do ano, costume nosso... – Sirius respondeu olhando de um modo malicioso a garota, de cima a baixo.

-Seu brother eu já conheço – Jéssica disse apontando James com a cabeça – Mas ainda não sei seu nome. – Ela terminou sorrindo para Sirius.

-Sirius Black, gata. – Ele disse sorrindo de um modo prepotente.

-Sirius é um nome? – Jéssica indagou confusa, enquanto James gargalhava. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ACABOOOOOOOU CONTIGO EM SIRIUS, NUM DEIXAVAAA)**

-Minha mãe teve bastante imaginação valeu? – Sirius explicou sem conseguir conter um sorriso, achando graça, no que a garota sorria.

-E o alemão? – Jéssica indagou curiosa.

James e Sirius se encararam confusamente.

-Que alemão? – Sirius indagou.

-O mais branquelo de vocês, loirinho pá... – A morena tentou explicar sem graça.

- Ah! O Remus? – James indagou ao entender finalmente, achando graça começou a rir juntamente com Sirius.

-Caralho, e eu achava que Sirius era um nome estranho! – Jéssica comentou divertida.

Os dois riram mais uma vez, quando pararam, James olhou a garota sorrindo.

-Como você conseguiu? – Indagou bem-humorado.

-Eu? Conseguir alguma bagaça? Acho que você ta sonhando... – A garota disse confusa.

-Como você conseguiu bater no Malfoy?! – James indagou novamente, extasiado.

-Ah sim... Isso? Ah, foi só começar ué! – A garota explicou sem jeito. **(N/A² (G.P. – Acreditem, ela explica melhor do que a minha professora de geografia ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A) só n ganha da Clair auhsuhauhs')**

-Agente ta tentando desde a primeira série, e você consegue isso em questão de horas! – Sirius comentou deslumbrado.

-Experiência sabe? De onde eu vim, se você não dá uns corretivos em uns, acaba sendo apagado na cara dura! – Ela disse sorrindo.

Mais uma vez os meninos se entreolharam sem entender.

-Aonde você estudava? – James perguntou interessado.

-Columbus, não, não é uma escola de bruxos, sim, eu nunca estudei magia, não, eu não sei como vou passar esse ano sem nem saber como se tranca uma porta com mágica.

Quando ela terminou de falar, reparou que os garotos a olhavam de um modo espantado, como se ela fosse um animal raro sendo observada por integrantes do _Green Peace._

-Dumbledore deve ta ficando biruta, só pode ser! – James comentou assustado.

-Ele me prometeu que ia ajudar né, sei lá, mas acho que ele não vai fazer porra nenhuma, já to acostumada com gente que me promete as coisas, mas nunca cumpre... – Ela deu de ombros, despreocupada.

-Ele deve ter uma boa tática, por que só com milagre pra você aprender em um ano o que agente aprendeu em seis! Fora esse ano! – James comentou mais uma vez.

-Mas como você é bruxa se seus pais são trouxas? – Sirius indagou curioso.

-Acho que o meu pai é bruxo, por que a minha mãe não é nem fudendo! – Jéssica informou também confusa. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – a jess é a gabi na outra vida, pq o q a Jéssica fla de palavrão a gabi fla na próxima Oo)**

-Você não sabe se seu pai é bruxo?! – James indagou perplexo.

-Eu não lembro nem da cara do meu pai, quem dirá se ele era bruxo ou não! – Jéssica falou ficando irritada. _Qual é! Será que é costume desse povo interrogar assim quem eles não conhecem?!_ Pensou a garota. – Ele abandonou minha mãe e eu quando eu tinha um ano.

-Ah... Claro... – James murmurou sem graça.

-Como você chegou aqui? – Sirius inquiriu.

-Minha mãe me odeia, meu padrasto é um... – parou para pensar -... Folgado, odeio ele, uma noite não agüentei mais ele enchendo o meu saco, e... Fugi de casa. Como eu não tenho grana, roubei da minha mãe.

-Olha, se não fosse pela parte do padrasto e de que você roubou dinheiro da sua mãe, a sua história seria bem parecida com a minha! – Sirius comentou sorrindo.

-Você também odeia seus pais e fugiu de casa? – Jéssica perguntou surpresa.

-Aham, moro com o Pontas aqui! – Ele passou o braço pelo pescoço do amigo e fez um cafuné desajeitado na cabeça de James, despenteando mais seus cabelos.

-Você roubou dinheiro da sua mãe?! – James indagou pasmo.

-Na verdade, era meu dinheiro, trabalho desde os dez anos, todo o dinheiro que eu ganhava os dois gastavam na farra, não sobrava nada pra mim nem pra casa, eu vivia como pobre e eles como ricos, quase não paravam em casa, eu tinha que cuidar da casa, estudar e trabalhar. Um dia não agüentei mais e simplesmente quiquei de lá... Me mandei. – Jéssica dizia como se tudo isso fosse uma coisa muito normal.

-Caraca, que história! – James comentou impressionado – Não me admira que você tenha se mandado! – Virou-se pra Sirius – Ta vendo Almofadinhas? Até que sua infância foi boa! – Sorrindo.

Jéssica riu.

-Qualquer infância é boa perto da minha! Aqueles desgraçados me deixavam até sem comer... Eu tinha que me virar pra tudo... – Ela disse com uma nota de ódio na voz.

-Não pensei que fosse tudo tão complexo quando o Chapéu Seletor falou "Uma mente muito perturbada e confusa". – James disse perplexo.

-Nossa, você ainda lembra o que aquele chapéu disse? – Jéssica indagou rindo – Nem eu lembro direito mais!

-Eu presto atenção em quem me interessa. – James respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, no que a garota sorriu igualmente maliciosa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Eu saia correndo O.O) (N/A¹ (D.A) – roubou essa cantada do gambit ¬¬')**

-Odeio acabar com o momento, mas acho que precisamos entrar né? – Sirius disse sorrindo, ao olhar o relógio.

-Claro, claro... – James concordou se levantando. – Você vem com agente Jéssica?

-Aham, cansei de fazer cera! – Ela disse se levantando. – Vocês têm uma amiga né? Uma loirinha.

-Aham, A Pooh! – Sirius disse sorrindo.

-Pooh? – A garota indagou rindo.

-Digamos que as vezes... Ela se assemelha a um urso... – James argumentou misteriosamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – se falasse isso pra mim eu quebrava em dois, e sim, A SUA COISA JAMES POTTER ¬¬'')**

-Claro... – Jéssica concordou sem entender – Ela ta ficando com algum de vocês? – Indagou sem querer parecer curiosa, sem obter sucesso.

Os dois marotos sorriram enquanto andavam.

-Ah, mais ou menos... – Sirius falou sem jeito.

-Ah, qual é, eu nem precisava ter perguntado! Ta na cara que ela gosta do Alemão, até EU sei! – Jéssica argumentou como se fosse obvio, quando viu os dois marotos começarem a gargalhar. – O que foi?

-Ta tão na cara assim?! – James indagou rindo.

-Se não tivesse, o Dumbledore também não saberia! – Jéssica disse divertidamente.

-Cuméquié?! – Os dois marotos murmuraram de uma vez, muito surpresos.

-To zoando com vocês, ele não deve saber não... – A garota disse rindo.

-Ah ta! – James sorriu brincalhão.

Os três pararam diante da porta da sala de aula, Sirius virou a maçaneta.

-Professor, desculpe a demora, nos atrasamos e... – James começou, mas quando olhou quem estava lá dentro, seu queixo caiu, assim como o de Sirius.

_Continua..._

**Nota das Autoras**

**N/A¹ (D.A) – MAMAMA OEEEEEEE, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA PESSOAS??? Espero q sim... ahh fla sério, a gabi escreve beim pra xuxuzis *----* DIGAM Q ADORARAM, Q RAXARAM COM ESSE CAPITULO, PQ EU RAXEI PAKAS ahusuhaushuah'**

**E fla sério, ela acabo na mio pt ¬¬ mas eu sei o q vai acontecer *MUAHAHAHA* e vcs não *MUAHAHAHA[2]* mas podem descobrir se lerem o próximo capitulo q espero eu q saia em breve ^o)**

**Bjs... **

**by: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Black ou Lady Moony ;D**

***

**N/A² (G.P.) – HELLO PEOPLES!! ****Desculpa a demora pra postar, mas não tava muito inspirada . Desculpa ae... BEM, O QUE ACHARAM?! Comentem dizendo! *-* Iremos adorar!! E é um incentivo a mias né?! *-***

**Hehe... Desculpa ae a parte misteriosa, mas eu tenho que me conter, senão meus capítulos vão ficar com umas 11 páginas O.O Como tava ficando *sorrisinho sem graça***

**HEHE, Sim, ainda tem muito mistério envolvendo a Jess, mas aos poucos, vamos flando dela. E podem apostar, por causa desse ser, marotos e Alison vão se meter em muitas atrapalhadas!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando!!**

**Beijokas douradas a todos de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Surpresas no Corpo Docente**

James parou de falar abruptamente, ao ver a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Ela tinha pele negra, um metro e setenta. Curvas chamativas e muito bem definidas, por baixo da camiseta branca básica de decote em V e uma saia estilo sereia que acentuava ainda mais o seu traseiro. Olhos grandes e negros, delineados por lápis preto. Boca carnuda e bem desenhada e com batom rosa claro passado em cima. Cabelos abundantes, escuros e ondulados, com mechas loiras. **(N/As – Beyonce)**

James e Sirius fitavam a professora com ares hipnotizados, em quanto Jéssica ria da situação.

-Atrasados em? – A professora comentou – Mas dessa vez eu deixo entrar. – Terminou sorrindo de lado.

James e Sirius se sentaram um do lado do outro, na terceira dupla de carteiras da fileira do meio, Jéssica se sentou no fundo, perto de alguns anos da Corvinal.

- E ai 'fessora, beleza? – Jéssica indagou sorrindo.

-Na ativa, e você? – A professora disse sorrindo.

-Tudo em cima brow... – Jéssica começou – Mas manda a real pra mim, você não é da minha área né? Muito certinha – A garota terminou com expressão confusa.

-É, na verdade você tem razão e... – A professora começou rindo de leve, quando foi interrompida.

-Qual é o seu nome? – Sirius indagou praticamente babando em cima da mulher.

-Como eu já havia dito antes de vocês entrarem – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou sorrindo para o moreno. – Eu havia dito que o meu nome é Chloe.

-Quantos anos você tem? – James inquiriu extremamente interessado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – sutileza eh uma coisa não James? ¬¬)**

Chloe riu de leve, achando graça da situação.

-Trinta... Mas vamos nos apresentar direito? É mais fácil! – Ela respondeu docemente.

A professora pigarreou de leve.

-Bem, eu sou Chloe Lawrence, não precisam me chamar pelo sobrenome, só Chloe ta bom. Sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas de vocês, quero que vocês façam uma apresentação rápida sobre vocês para mim pode ser?

-Susso! – Jéssica concordou sorridente.

-Bem, então pode começar você. – Apontou para Sirius, que sorriu prepotentemente.

-Sirius Black, aluno nota dez, e na cama mais ainda. – Ele lançou um olhar safado para a professora, que arregalou os olhos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Que MEDO!!! O.O) (N/A¹ (D.A) – eu não titia (6))**

-Claro... – Ela comentou surpresa pela "Apresentação". – Agora você, do lado do Sirius, isso, você mesmo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Sai correndo fia, pelo bem do seu ânus Oo)**

-Nem botou banca o branquelo ai né? – Jéssica comentou rindo, no que a professora, a única que entendeu o que ela disse, começou a rir junto.

-Branquelo nada, eu sou bronzeado valeu? – Sirius argumentou aborrecido, enquanto Jéssica ria de leve.

-E você, do lado do Sirius, isso. – Chloe apontou para James.

-James Potter, o mais pegador de Hogwarts. – O moreno sorriu e virou-se para Jéssica, dando um sorriso quase obsceno, enquanto a garota revirava os olhos rindo mais uma vez. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ou essa menina é rica ou ela ta tendo aula com o Bozo pra rir tanto Oo) (N/A¹ (D.A) – acho q fico com a segunda opção Oo)**

-Ahm... Entendi... – A professora murmurou desconcertada. – E você? A loirinha do lado do loirinho.

-Eu? Alison Vinitty, amiga desses dois ai – Apontou para os dois morenos, que lançavam olhares sugestivos a professora. – Não vou nem comentar nada desses dois, por que eu sei que eles não têm mais jeito mesmo...

-E você? – Apontou para Remus, que sorriu tímido.

-Remus Lupin... E acho que... É só... – Remus respondeu sem graça, ficando com as bochechas levemente coradas, o que Alison não gostou nada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ciumenta, para de ser tão ciumenta...) (N/A¹ (D.A) – q eu saiba essa música é sua né Gabi? ^^~ mas não vou comentar)**

-Temos duas Casas aqui né? Se não me engano é a Corvinal e a Grifinória. – Chloe comentou sem muita certeza, no que os alunos confirmaram com a cabeça. – Ta... E você? Ai do fundo? – Apontou para uma Jéssica sorridente.

-Jéssica Wood, mas pode me chamar de Jay ou de Jess, camaradagem de outro ponto, mas fica sussa que eu sou sangue bom!

Sorrindo, a professora foi apontando para cada aluno, que ia se apresentando, até que as apresentações finalmente terminaram.

-Bem, eu gostaria que vocês se juntassem em grupos de cinco ou seis, abram o livro na página...

Jéssica não ouviu o resto, por que nesse exato momento ela olhou de relance para uma dupla de carteiras de alunos da Corvinal, e ficou momentaneamente sem ação.

Ela viu um garoto alto, de exatos um metro e oitenta, pele negra reluzente, olhos grandes e negros, com um brilho maroto, seus lábios extremamente grossos estavam virados em um sorriso cativante, cabelos muito curtos e pretos, e por cima destes, um boné com aba reta, e algo escrito em letras grafite na frontal. Corpo muito bem definido por baixo da camiseta da escola larga e calça jeans ampla, com alguns rasgos nas pernas. Tênis estilo jogador de basquete, N_ike_ branco, o cano do tênis ocupava até a metade da canela, com detalhes em vermelho. Corrente grossa de prata no pescoço, alcançando a metade de seu tronco, com um pingente em formato de cifrão. **(N/As: Chris Brown) (N/A² (G.P.) - Babando geral com... Pontas!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – o elenco masculino dessa fanfic é de matar mamãe (6) AAH EU VOU PRA NÃO VOLTAR MAIS (6))**

Jéssica somente "acordou" quando tomou susto e deu um pulo na carteira, por causa do barulho de carteiras se arrastando. Olhou em volta e viu que os Marotos e Alison se aproximavam dela.

-Fala ae cumpadi – Ela cumprimentou-os com expressão sonhadora.

-Oi Jéssica! – Alison respondeu sorrindo.

-Nós resolvemos que não vamos te excluir da sociedade, porque temos consciência que se nós não te chamarmos pra fazer essa lição com a gente, ninguém mais chama e... – James explicava prepotentemente, quando foi interrompido.

-E ai mina? Quer ir com nós? – O garoto que ela acabara de notar estava parado a sua frente, sorrindo de lado.** (N/A² (G.P.) – Chupa que é de milho James :P) (N/A¹ (D.A) – e o milho ta queente q dói o dente titio)**

-O que você ia dizendo Pontas? – Alison indagou debochando do amigo, que olhava para o garoto que acabara de chegar, de um modo nada simpático.

Jéssica fitou o moreno a sua frente com ar perdido, como se tivesse achado algo muito raro, sem emitir som algum.

Quando James percebeu que ela não falaria nada, pelo menos nada que lhe agradasse, ele disse:

-Cai fora mermão, ela já ta com a gente. – Prevaleceu nas suas palavras um ar arrogante.

O outro deu de ombros e se virou para voltar ao seu grupo, quando Jéssica emitiu finalmente algum som.

-Valeu brow, te vejo por ai. – Ela havia recobrado seu ar maroto, dando um sorriso um tanto malicioso para ele, que sorriu de modo igual, voltando para seu lugar.

-Hihi... Isso ainda vai dar rixa... – Alison disse de modo maroto.

-Cara folgado, ele viu que ela tava com a gente. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

-Fica susso camaradas, não precisa causar B.O.! – A morena comentou com ar divertido.

-B. O.? – Remus indagou confuso.

-Aham, Boletim de Ocorrência, sacou? – Jéssica disse sorrindo astutamente, piscando um olho.

-Saquei! – O loiro confirmou sorrindo timidamente.

-Jess, você tem o livro? – Alison indagou, enquanto a morena olhava para seu grupo: Alison, Remus, James e Sirius.

-Tenho, mas... O que é pra fazer? – Ela indagou com ar desentendido. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – simples, vc enfia ele ânus acima e chama o coelho da páscoa pra te castrar ¬¬ eu te mereço Jéssica...)**

-Revisar as azarações na página cinco. – A loira respondeu sorrindo.

-Azar... Ações?

-Meu Deus, precisamos falar urgentemente com Dumbledore, por que se você não sabe isso, ta ferrada! – Remus comentou de modo preocupado.

-Ferrada nada, to fudida mesmo... – Jéssica argumentou de modo amargo, fazendo o grupo rir de leve.

-A gente fala com o Dumbledore no almoço então... – Alison disse olhando para Remus, que baixou o olhar visivelmente encabulado. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Remus, você não é mais tímido por falta de espaço Oo) (N/A¹ (D.A) – ele eh daqueles caras q todo mundo queria, porém ele tem apenas uma dona, YO, enquanto O JAAAMES... não vou nem continuar né Gabi? ^^~)**

-E a donzela? – Jéssica indagou olhando Tiffany com as novas amigas.

-Donzela? – Sirius indagou desentendido, assim como o resto do grupo.

-A Tiffany... – Jéssica ouviu os integrantes do grupo rirem, realmente, aquele era um bom termo para ela.

-Tá com as "amiguinhas" dela... – Alison respondeu fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

A primeira era uma garota de cabelos ruivos e quase lisos, salvo algumas pequenas ondulações. Pele branca com algumas sardas pontilhando suas bochechas e nariz. Cerca de um metro e setenta, olhos grandes e azuis que esbanjavam certa frieza, rosto redondo e boca delicada, sempre virada em um sorriso debochado ou prepotente. Tinha um corpo bastante atraente, coberto por uma camiseta do uniforme justa, e uma saia curta e branca, mal alcançando a metade de suas coxas. **(N/As: Lindsay Lohan)**

A segunda tinha cabelos de um tom marrom escuro, ondulados e bem tratados. Pele cor de porcelana, olhos castanhos emitindo um ar de superioridade. Boca fina, sempre pronta para debochar de qualquer um, corpo bastante curvilíneo, exposto praticamente por completo pelas roupas apertadas e curtas. **(N/As: Kristen Stewart)**

-Quem são elas? – Jéssica indagou com olhar reprovador, sem tirar os olhos do grupo de garotas, que davam risadinhas infantis de algo.

-A ruiva é a Penélope, mais antipática, só o Hugo Chaves, e a outra é a Chloe... Estudam aqui desde sempre, são como as "princesinhas de Hogwats", junto com uma sonserina, a Charlie. – Alison disse revirando os olhos amargamente.

-Aquela patricinha de uma figa trocou a gente por ISSO?! – Jéssica indagou incrédula, no que os integrantes do seu grupo a fitaram mais perplexos ainda.

-Achei que você não gostasse dela! – James comentou com ar indignado.

-Ah... Eu não gosto, quero dizer... – Jéssica começou atrapalhada. – Ah, você entendeu, elas devem ser umas cobras, isso que eu quis dizer... Principalmente essa tal de Penélope...

-É cobra, mas eu to pegando! – James comentou sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto Jéssica bufava irritada.

-Cuidado pra não levar uma mordida dela, quero dizer, vai morrer envenenado... – A garota comentou sorrindo astutamente, enquanto James mostrava a língua para ela, de modo infantil.

-Eu sempre digo que ela não presta, mas adianta?! Não sendo da Sonserina, pra ele ta bom... – Remus disse revirando os olhos.

Nesse momento, o sinal de fim da aula bateu, e os alunos começaram a guardar seus materiais.

Os marotos, Alison e Jéssica se levantaram, se aprontando para ir para a próxima aula, quando o garoto que Jéssica havia conhecido passou por ela.

-Te vejo mais tarde... – Ele disse sorrindo de um modo indecente, enquanto Jéssica sorria de lado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – to flando ¬¬ Coisa boa eh q não vai acontecer O.O)**

-Podexá...

Ele saiu da sala, deixando Jéssica fitando a porta, sorrindo.

-Qual é... AQUELE garoto? – James indagou levemente aborrecido. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Qual é James, AQUELA Penélope?).**

-Qual é o nome dele? – Jéssica indagou interessada.

James e Sirius responderam rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo.

-Lisbertino – Disse o primeiro.

-Astrogildo Creosvaldo da Silva Pinto. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Criatividade a mil Oo) (N/A¹ (D.A) – melhor q esse só Astrovaldo Pintolino Ânusponito Quinguilino de Sousa XD)**

-Josh Johnson... – Alison e Remus disseram juntos, o loiro revirando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Vou guardar esse nome... – Jéssica disse sorrindo, saindo da sala. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – coisa boa ela n vai fazer com esse nome O.O medo Jéssica, MEDO)**

***

Alison e os Marotos pararam na porta de História da Magia, junto com um amontoado de estudantes que faziam barulho.

-Podem entrar. – Uma voz masculina abafada disse de dentro do cômodo.

Remus abriu a porta e se deparou com a classe totalmente escura e vazia, exceto por uma silhueta masculina encostada na mesa do professor, virada para eles, de cabeça abaixada, seu rosto coberto por um boné. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Deus do céu! Morri! ^^~) (N/A¹ (D.A) – melhor q nessa mesa só aqui em ksa em tio? BABAAAAAAA³³ (6))**

-Entramos na sala errada? – Alison indagou intimidada.

-Não... – A pessoa misteriosa disse simplesmente. Virou-se, ficando de frente para a mesa, fazendo os marotos notarem um rádio, agora na sua frente.

O professor de costas para os alunos ligou o rádio, começando imediatamente a tocar _Boom Boom Pow_, o que fez os alunos estranharem, e muito. **(N/A¹ (D.A) -sim, nessa época existia Black Eyed Peas XD)**

O professor virou-se de frente para os alunos rapidamente, ligou as luzes com um feitiço e sorriu.

-Podem entrar galerinha! – Disse animado.

Mas os alunos nada fizeram, apenas ficaram fitando incrédulos o novo professor de História da Magia, exceto por Jéssica, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

Ele era alto, com um metro e oitenta e sete. Pele negra, rosto de feições simpáticas e animadas, com olhos pretos de tamanho mediano, boca moderadamente carnuda no rosto anguloso, com barba e cavanhaque. Músculos definidos por baixo da roupa nada comum. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – PORQUE EU N TENHO UM PROFESSUER DESSES? EU FICAVA DEPOIS DA AULA DE PROPÓSITO (6))**

Usava uma camiseta branca extremamente larga em si, na altura do peito, estava escrito _Boxe_ com letras de grafiato verde escuro. Calça jeans de lavagem escura, folgada e cheia de bolsos. Um blusão verde claro de microfibra amplo, com o zíper aberto. Na cabeça, um boné preto de aba reta, com as iniciais _NY_. Um colar de corrente prata, alcançando um pouco acima do seu umbigo, com um pingente em formato de J, tênis plasma preto com cadarço verde claro. **(N/As Will Smith) (N/A² (G.P.) - Babando geral com... Pontas! [2] ^^~) (N/A¹ (D.A) – somos duas colega (6))**

-E ai? Vão fazer muita cera ou vão entrar logo nesse buraco? – O novo professor indagou risonho.

Mesmo sem entender, os estudantes foram entrando lentamente na sala, sentando nos lugares escolhidos por eles.

Depois de um curto tempo, todos já estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, olhando para o professor sem entender mais nada.

-Pera ae rapaziada, só o refrãozinho... Boom Boom Pow... Ok! – Ele disse desligando o rádio.

Esfregou as palmas das mãos energicamente.

-FALA AE SANGUES BONS?! TUDO SUSSO COM VOCÊS CUMPADIS?! – Ele gritou alegre, fazendo todos os alunos se sobressaltarem, todos exceto Jéssica.

-FALA AE IRMANDADE! TUDO NA PAZ, E CONTIGO MERMÃO?! – Jéssica respondeu igualmente alegre, no que várias pessoas olharam para ela sem entender.

-Tudo susso, de boa na lagoa, na santa paz, e don´t worry be happy beldade! – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Contato de Aliens... – James cochichou para Remus, que riu de leve.

A classe toda ficou em silêncio, não pelo comentário de James, pois não tinham ouvido, mas por não entenderem nada do que estava se passando naquela classe, ou melhor, em Hogwarts.

Jason pigarreou desconcertado.

-Galerinha, eu sou o novo 'fessor de vocês, me chamo Jason, mas vocês podem me chamar de Jay ou de Son, ou de Jason, ou de Sonjay, ou do que vocês quiserem desde que não ofenda a minha mãe, que Deus a tenha, morô?! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – RAXEI FUREVIS E ELVIS)**

-Falo tudo mermão! – Jéssica disse empolgada, tanto que até os marotos e Alison estranharam.

-Isso ae beldade, é das minhas em?!

-Claro que sim! Tá no sangue brow! – A morena respondeu feliz, enquanto o professor ria.

-Ele é seu parente? – Sirius se curvou para frente para perguntar a garota.

-Não – Jéssica disse estranhando a pergunta.

-O conhece de onde? Vai dizer que já cato?! – O moreno indagou novamente, intrigado.

-Eu nunca tinha visto ele na minha vida brow! – Jéssica informou rindo de leve.

-E tem toda essa intimidade já?! – Alison, que estava sentada com Remus na frente da garota indagou surpresa.

-Claro, ele é mano. – A morena argumentou como se fosse obvio.

-Isso REALMENTE explica tudo... – James disse de modo sarcástico, com uma pitada de humor, fazendo seus amigos rirem levemente.

-Vamos bota pra quebrar aqui morô? Vou deixar de fazer cera e vou pedir pra que vocês se apresentem pro irmão aqui, valeu comunidade?! – Jason falou passando os olhos pela classe.

Fez-se silêncio, realmente, a comunicação estava difícil ali...

-Isso ae brother, agiliza porque daqui a pouco temos que pegar o beco, moro?

-To sabendo beldade, por isso vamos logo dar o _start _nessa bagaça e começar com as apresentações...

Ele passou os olhos pela classe novamente, em seguida, sorriu.

-Começamos por você loirinha... Não você mano, tu é quase preto... Isso, você mesmo, dos cabelos tonhonhóin... **(N/A¹ (D.A) – cada vz eu rio mais com essa fanfic, n to me aguentando aque!)**

-EU?! – Tiffany deu um gritinho agudo indignado.

-Você mesma, me diga, qual é a sua graça?

-Sua graça? – Tiffany repetiu sem entender, fazendo cara de nojo.

Jason riu de leve.

-Não a minha mina, a sua!

-O meu nome? – Ela indagou novamente, ficando confusa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Além de chata é burra ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A) – qual é Tiffany, até a Clair sabia essa Oo)**

-Não, a cor da tua calcinha! Mas é claro que é o seu nome! – Jason disse rindo de leve, ouvindo os outros estudantes rirem. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Quero um professor assim =C) (N/A¹ (D.A) – nem me fle, nenhum professor meu eh mano, gostoso e negão ¬¬ minha escola q me coma)**

-Tiffany Raynolds, você deve conhecer, minha família é muito famosa... – A garota informou com expressão e voz superior. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Desculpa ae Paris Hilton ¬¬)**

-Sabe de uma coisa? Não conheço não! Eu conheço a família Raynolds, mas é aquela que o cara tem nove filhas, e duas tavam dando uns pega em uns traficantes ai, até que uma acabou grávida, mas o namorado foi preso e confundido com um terrorista lá dos lados da Arábia e... – O próprio Jason se interrompeu, ao ver as expressões espantadas que o fitavam. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Medo... MEDO!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – ta pior q a história de qd o Osama resolveu adotar crianças e descobriu dps elas serem filhas do Coelho da Páscoa com o William Striker ¬¬ Oo)**

-Uh, to sabendo da parada cumpadi, mas me disseram que a Charlene tava grávida do olheiro que vigiava pra ver se os tira não chegava, sabe, do morro do Macaco Louco? – Jéssica disse com ar confuso. **(N/A² (G.P.) – E eu que pensava que morro do Dendê já era um nome feio -.-)**

-Puta que pariu, do Morro do Macaco Louco?! É far away o buraco em?! E tem nego mais chapado lá do que na Jamaica! – Jason comentou surpreso.

Todos ouviam a conversa com uma mescla de puro desentendimento e espanto, pela intensidade dos fatos. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – isso q eu chamo de aula interativa Oo)**

Jason mais uma vez pigarreou, desconcertado.

-Conhece o Morro do Macaco Louco Tiffany? – Ele indagou para ver se quebrava o gelo.

-Não! Eu não fui feita para freqüentar esses lugares imundos! – A garota respondeu irritada, jogando os cachos para trás, enquanto várias pessoas reviravam os olhos, inclusive os marotos.

-Já vi que a sua família deve ter só uns almofadinhas ferrados em? – Jason indagou intrigado.

-COMO OUSA?!

-Quem tem boca vai a Roma e... – Sorriu marotamente – Faz outras coisinhas a mais também...

James, Sirius e Jéssica deram risadas maliciosas.

-ENTENDERAM A PIADA NÉ MALAAAANDROS?! – O professor disse dando uma piscadela safada. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – a Clair n entenderia, mas eu entendi tiio, me encontra mais tarde flo brody? ^^~)**

O professor se sentou à mesa. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – nem é a cadeira, é à mesa ¬¬ q educação em SonJay?)**

-Bem, voltando ao assunto... E você, o moreninho... Não o cabeludo, o outro... Isso!

-Potter, James Potter. – James respondeu sorrindo presunçosamente.

-Ô louco malandro, tem nipe a criança em?! Uma coisa tipo James Bond irmandade?!

James sorriu de leve.

-E tu? O cabeludo ae, do lado do Tio Bond. Isso.

-O tio Bond é ele? – Sirius indagou confuso, apontando para James, que ria de leve.

-Aprendendo rápido em malandro?!

-Sirius Black.

-Puta que pariu em mermão?! E eu pensava que meu camarada Vaginildo tinha nome bizarro! – Jason disse rindo, fazendo a classe explodir em risadas. **(N/A² (G.P.) – E eu pensava que o Artenildo, irmão da minha tia tinha nome estranho, juro pra vcs, ele chama assim O.O ) (N/A¹ (D.A) – MORRI³ RAXEI, CHOREI³³)**

-Era para ser Felisbertino, então não reclama... – Sirius disse amargurado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – isso é q eh uma mãe q ama seu filho, pior q esse nome, acho q só Pintolino da Silva Oo)**

-Tua mãe tinha enchido o caco de cerveja quando te concedeu essa graça foi brow?! – Jason estava chorando de tanto rir.

-Vai se fuder... – Sirius disse não conseguindo frear uma risada.

-E tu? O loirinho do lado da loirinha.

-Remus Lupin. – Remus disse ainda rindo.

-Caralho com cerveja, só tem nome estranho nessa escola é?! Já vi de tudo aqui, Sirius, Remus, Amos... Bora fazer um concurso de nome mais bizarro do ano, mas ainda acho que o _Felisbertino_ vai ganhar! – O professor disse cessando o ataque.

Remus sorriu de leve.

Jason se voltou para a cadeira ao lado de Remus e sorriu.

-E tu irmã? Vai dizer que chama Felersbina?! – exclamou assustado ao que Alison riu.

-Não, me chamo Alison, fica susso. – a loira sorriu.

-A camarada ai. – apontou para Jéssica. – Ta ensinando umas paradas de língua pra tu né irmãzinha? Isso ai brody. E você beldade? A minha camaradinha ae! – Apontou para Jéssica, que limpava as lágrimas do ataque de risos.

-Jéssica Wood 'fessor, mas pode me chamar de Jess ou de Jay, tu que sabe, moro?!

-Isso ae mina, eu contigo e tu comigo! **(N/A¹ (D.A) – essa fla era minha né ¬¬ mas eu te empresto SonJay =D)**

-Pode crer cumpadi!

O Sinal toca mais uma vez, várias pessoas dão suspiros frustrados por ter acabado aquela aula. De uma coisa ao menos todos sabiam... Aquele era o ano mais diferente de Hogwarts, prometendo muitas mudanças, principalmente para os marotos...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – ALOOOOHA PESSOAS BOAZUDAS, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA? TUDO EM CIMA BROWS? TUDO BEM AI SANGUES? Espero q sim =DD**

**Um capitulo divertido e cheio de humor, como sempre ;DD**

**Nuss, nem um coment... Tão de treta, perderam os dedos? ¬¬ Não mata savvy? E salva um operário =D Portanto, doem comentários e salvem operários =DD**

**Como diz Pontas, mudamos o Sirius... para JASON BEHR *uma salva de palmas e muitos babadores plz* Obrigado ;D**

**Beijões... até o próximo capitulo q eu to indo comentar agora *a pontas eh flash fiih***

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley **

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – Aloha peoples! ****Td baum camaradagem?! Hehe... Mais um cap todinho pra vcs... E ql é, tão bravos com nós?! Não tão comentando ¬¬... N custa nada, nem q seja um "Oi, eu to lendo" Ta bom já! *o* Preguiça mata sabia? Oo**

**Essa fic promete pessoinhas, MUAHAHAHA Espero que estejam gostando viu? Qlqr coisa, ****dúvida****, sugestão, crítica, boa ou ruim, é só flar ok?!**

**PS: Nós mudamos agora o Sirius é o Jason Behr viu? *Babando as cataratas do Iguaçu* Fiquem sussos que a gente já vai atualizar as capas no Orkut okay?!**

**Beijokas douradas de Gabi Pontas Wood Hedlund =DD**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Visita ao Dumbledore e algumas surpresas**

Alison havia percebido naquele dia que na hora do almoço estaria ocupada, juntamente com Remus, pois iriam ter que monitorar os primeiranistas, esse ano especialmente, eles estavam muito agitados.

Então a garota combinou que iria com Jéssica conversar com Dumbledore na hora do jantar, juntamente com os marotos.

- Hey, mas o que NÓS temos a ver com isso? Eu e o Sirius temos muito que fazer depois de jantar – James indagou à loira, sem entender. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Visitar os idosos no asilo q n é né...¬¬) (mto lgl essa fic vio gent?! bjinho e me liga!) (N/A² (G.P.) – Sim, foi uma invasão, da Isa, minha irmã¬¬)**

- Tem a ver que... – Alison começou se dando conta que não tinha argumentos suficientemente bons, mas prosseguiu – Tem a ver que... Que... – Fez uma pausa pensativa – TEM A VER QUE VOCÊS NÃO SÃO MEUS AMIGOS?! O QUE CUSTA ME ACOMPANHAR? – Terminou um tanto atrapalhada, enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos e James bufava levemente irritado.

- Belo argumento... – Sirius comentou emburrado.

- Qual é vocês poderiam ser mais camaradas com ela... – Alison disse fitando a garota ao longe, dando risada com um grupo particularmente grande de alunos, principalmente corvinais.

- Ela já tem amiguinhos, não precisa de nós Ali... – Sirius disse fitando também a morena.

- Mas EU quero acompanhar ela pra falar com o Dumbledore! – Alison bateu o pé.

- Disse muito bem, VOCÊ! – James respondeu amargo.

- Ta bom... Tuuuudo bem... Não vou forçá-los... – Ela fez uma pausa, os marotos reviraram os olhos mais uma vez, já sabendo o que vinha a seguir. – Mas quando VOCÊS precisarem de ajuda, eu não estarei lá, lembrem-se disso. – Ela terminou dramaticamente.

James suspirou aborrecido e olhou para Sirius, que continua a mesma expressão no rosto.

- Ta bom Pooh, a gente vai, mas só dessa vez ta entendendo?!

- É NUNCA mais você vai nos obrigar a fazer algo ouviu? – Sirius falou contrariado.

- Nossa, até parece que eu to mandando vocês pra forca ou pra Azkaban, com um monte de homens do tamanho do Terry Crews pra arregaçar vocês, meu Deus... – A loira comentou com uma ponta de irritação, no que James e Sirius arregalaram os olhos. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - mas em AT a situação muda em Dois? MEDOOO***) (N/A² (G.P.) – Terry ta em todas fih!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – literalmente né Gabi? 0.0)**

- Eu me mato antes! – James disse assustado, sua expressão fazendo Alison rir.

A garota olhou para Remus, este assim como os outros, sentado à mesa da Grifinória, a diferença é que ele estava comendo em silêncio.

- Aluado, o que foi? – Alison indagou carinhosamente, Remus sobressaltou-se, acordando de seus devaneios.

- Comigo? Comigo nada... E... E com você?! – Ele respondeu atrapalhado, sorrindo sem graça.

- Você ta tão esquisito desde que voltamos das férias... – A garota observou, franzindo o cenho.

- EU?! Esquisito?! Imagina... Eu to super bem... Só com... Com dor de barriga. – Ele terminou desconcertado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - ta com problemas intestinais? Toma Fluviran q resolve XD) (N/A² (G.P) – Propagandadadada...)**

- Se você não fosse homem eu diria que está com problemas hormonais, apesar de saber qual é o seu problema... – Sirius disse dando uma piscadela marota ao amigo, que corou imediatamente.

- Remus, valeu ai em? Você desde sempre me conta tudo, por que ta de frescura agora?

Remus olhou para os amigos, como se pedisse ajuda, engoliu em seco e inspirou fundo, pronto para dar alguma desculpa esfarrapada, quando foi interrompido.

- Vamos, a Jéssica já terminou de comer, ta levantando lá, já que temos que ir falar com o Dumbledore, que seja logo né... - James interrompeu o amigo, dando uma desculpa bastante convincente.

_Salvo pelo gongo..._ Pensou Remus, expirando devagar.

- Ta, vamos... – Alison concordou, olhando Remus como se o estudasse.

Jéssica se aproximou dos marotos, e para a surpresa dela própria, um pouco tímida.

- E ai cumpadis? – Ela cumprimentou-os sorrindo. – O programa ainda ta de pé?

James e Sirius se entreolharam, sorrindo de um modo quase obsceno. Aquela ultima frase da garota não caíra bem...

- Claro que sim! – Sirius disse como se nunca tivesse passado pela sua cabeça desistir de ir com a garota, que sorriu desconcertada. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - medo Sirius, MEDOO***) (N/A² (G.P.) – Eita poker face do caramba viu?!) (N/A¹ (D.A) – é a Lady Gaga entrando pra cultura também marota ;] ela ser minha diva, não estranhem vio?()**

Os cinco foram indo a sala do diretor, James e Sirius poderiam ir de olhos fechados, já sabiam o caminho de cor, de tantas vezes que foram parar lá por marotagens.

- Esse lugar é sinistro né? – Jéssica comentou olhando em volta, maravilhada com tudo.

- É só fico de coração apertado por saber que esse ano é o último.

- É... Já eu fico de "coração apertado" por não saber o que vou fazer quando sair daqui, não tenho pra onde ir... – A morena disse num tom que quase beirava a despreocupação.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Remus indagou apreensivo.

- Ah, arranjar um trampo naquela cidadezinha aqui perto, e ver se consigo alugar um quarto na cadeira furada, algo assim. – Ela terminou confusa, enquanto ouvia marotos e Alison rirem.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela indagou

- É _O Caldeirão Furado_! – James corrigiu a garota, ainda rindo.

- Ah, isso ae mermo... – Ela concordou desconcertada.

- Chegamos. – Remus disse com o bom-humor.

Eles pararam na frente de uma enorme porta de carvalho com adornos entalhados.

- _Delícias Gasosas._ – O loiro disse claramente, e um javali de pedra criou vida, abrindo passagem.

- Pode passar um galeão. – Sirius disse sorrindo prepotentemente para James, que relutante, passou a moeda.

- O que vocês apostaram dessa vez? – Alison inquiriu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Qual era a senha da vez do escritório do tio Dumbly. – Sirius informou sorrindo.

Eles entraram no aposento, uma cumprida escada de mármore levava ao andar superior.

- Caralho... – Jéssica disse lentamente, de queixo caído, enquanto os quatro companheiros riam de leve da surpresa da garota. - Eles subiram as escadas e se depararam com outra porta de madeira, semelhante a anterior.

Alison deu três batidinhas na porta e aguardou em silêncio.

- _Podem entrar senhorita Vinitty e companheiros... _- A voz do diretors soou abafada de dentro do aposento.

Sirius olhou surpreso para Remus, enquanto James ria de leve.

- Tio Dumbly tem o THE POWER colegas! – O moreno comentou sorridente, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Os quatro entraram no aposento redondo, no outro extremo da sala a escrivaninha de carvalho adornado do diretor, diante de uma estante abarrotada de livros, as paredes cor de vinho cobertas por pinturas, de antigos diretores da escola, alguns objetos estranhos ficavam aos cantos.

- Olá a todos! – O diretor cumprimentou-os sorrindo.

- OI TIO DUMBLY! – James e Sirius disseram alto, ambos sorrindo de modo exagerado, enquanto o diretor ria de leve.

- Faz tempo que não os vejo por aqui não? – Dumbledore indagou sorridente.

- Já estamos planejando algo, não se preocupe, em breve todos verão... – James informou misterioso.

Alison pigarreou baixo.

- Professor, precisamos de sua ajuda.

- É sobre a senhorita Wood, suponho. – O diretor arriscou astuto.

- Exato. Ela me contou que...

- QUANTA GENTE AQUI HOJE NÃO DUMBLEDORE?! – Uma das pinturas disse animadamente, fazendo Jéssica se assustar, dando um grito agudo.

Todos olharam para a morena, surpresos pela atitude da garota, enquanto esta xingava baixo.

- Baixou a Tiffany Jess? – Sirius indagou divertido, fazendo os amigos e Dumbledore rirem.

- Ah sim, é muito normal quadros falarem né cumpadi?! Puta susto! – A garota argumentou colocando a mão direita sobre o peito, sentindo as batidas cardíacas aceleradas. Ela pigarreou sem graça – Podem continuar...

- Pois bem, ela me disse que sabia que era bruxa há pouco tempo, como assim?! – Alison indagou ainda sem acreditar em tudo aquilo.

Jéssica deu um suspiro cansado e se sentou numa poltrona, de fronte para a escrivaninha, de pernas abertas. Era incrível como ela se sentia a vontade na frente até do diretor da escola.

- É, eu estava naquela região para dizer à família de Anne Foster que ela era bruxa, encontrei a senhorita Wood por acaso...

- E como você ficou sabendo que ela era bruxa? – Sirius indagou franzindo o cenho.

- Ela estava dormindo sob um belo carvalho frondoso em um parque, o qual eu estava passando com Anne, e reparei nela. – Dumbledore disse dando um meio sorriso.

- O que você tava fazendo dormindo em baixo de um carvalho num parque mulher? – Remus indagou surpreso. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - nem te conto (6))**

- Ela fugiu de casa Remuxo, não te contamos? – Sirius indagou.

- Ããããh... Não? – Remus murmurou levemente aborrecido.

- Há quanto tempo você tinha saído de casa? – James indagou fitando Jéssica.

- Três dias... Cara, qual é, nem minha mãe quer saber da minha vida, por que vocês querem? – A garota indagou levemente irritada.

- Por que queremos saber com quem estamos lhe dando. – James respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

- E por que é interessante, vai dizer que não? – Sirius argumentou sorrindo bobamente, o que fez a garota rir de leve.

- Mas Dumbledore... Ela não vai conseguir acompanhar-nos, ela tem vinte anos...

- O QUE?! – James e Sirius gritaram juntos, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem.

- Eu não contei pra vocês? – Alison inquiriu pensativa.

- Qual é, vocês andam conversando sobre a minha vida cumpadis?! – Jéssica indagou perplexa, mas não tanto quanto Sirius, James e Remus.

- VOCÊ TEM VINTE ANOS?! – Remus indagou olhando perturbado para a morena, que bufou irritada, balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

- É nóis Almofadinhas! – James disse sorrindo de modo cafajeste, fitando a garota.

- Pode apostar que sim Pontas. – Sirius fitou a garota também, com o mesmo ar cafajeste do amigo.

- Mas professor... Como você espera que ela passe de ano? – Remus indagou recuperando a típica calma de sempre. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - meu marido é MARA =D) (N/A² (G.P.) – Podemos parar de se achar agora né Aluada ¬¬)**

Dumbledore sorriu de um modo misterioso, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e cruzando as mãos.

- Com a ajuda de vocês, é claro.

Houve um momento de silêncio na sala, até os quadros, que falavam até aquele momento se calaram.

Jéssica começou a tossir.

- CUMÉQUIÉ?!

- Tio Dumbly... – James foi até o diretor e passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. – Como você espera que NÓS, reles mortais, ajudem essa pobre alma a passar de ano? Eu sei que pode parecer, mas... Não somos o Chuck Norris... – Ele argumentou calmamente, fazendo o diretor rir.

- Mas ajudarão ela, será o seguinte, se vocês concordarem, é claro: Senhor Potter, você será o tutor especial dela, sempre que tiver horas livres, irá ajudar ela com as lições de casa e magia, a ensinando tudo que vocês aprenderam desde a primeira série. Os demais poderão ajudar também se quiserem... Por exemplo, ela tinha que estar numa detenção nesse exato momento...

- EITA PORRA, ESQUECI! – Jéssica disse se levantando de um salto, para ir à direção da porta.

- A senhorita tem a minha permissão de cumprir a sua detenção quando acabarmos aqui pode se sentar...

A garota suspirou e voltou a se sentar.

- Como eu ia dizendo, nesse exato momento, ela deveria estar numa detenção, mas para ajudá-la essa detenção será como se fossem plantões de dúvidas, no qual, o senhor Potter será o professor, afinal, tem ótimas notas e interage fácil com todas as pessoas. – Terminou calmamente, como se tudo isso fosse tão normal quanto um aluno de sétima série ensinar dois mais dois para uma criança.

As palavras foram concebidas em silêncio, como se todos estivessem digerindo aquelas palavras, quando ouve-se o barulho típico de risada sendo segurada, todos olham para a poltrona, e Jéssica desatou a rir, Alison e marotos também não conseguiram se segurar.

Logo todos estavam gargalhando, menos Dumbledore, que olhava calmamente a cena, com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- EU Dumbledore?! Certeza?! – James indagou surpreso.

- Suponho que sim senhor Potter... – O diretor respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Se ainda fosse o Aluado dava pra entender, mas... EU?! – James não conseguia acreditar.

- Sim, como eu disse, o senhor tem facilidade com a matéria e facilidade também em comunicação, se dá bem com quase todos de Hogwarts, assim como o senhor Black. O senhor aceita?

Abruptamente, todos pararam de rir, percebendo-se assim que Dumbledore falava mesmo sério. Em meio ao silêncio, Jéssica se mexeu desconfortável na poltrona.

- Olha, valeu ae tio D., mas não precisa, posso me virar sozinha e...

- Ta bom, eu aceito! – James interrompeu a garota, sorrindo.

Todos olhavam para o maroto surpresos, exceto Dumbledore.

- Você aceita?! – Jéssica indagou impressionada.

- É, vai ser divertido... – James argumentou sorrindo.

- É, sei muito bem por que... – Alison comentou revirando os olhos.

Dumbledore sorriu

- Que bom que o senhor concorda!

- Quando começamos? – O moreno indagou interessado.

- Imediatamente, suponho, se o senhor concordar, obviamente.

- Pode ser, já não vai dar tempo de fazer o que eu tava programando mesmo... – James deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Bem, problema resolvido? – Dumbledore indagou, olhando para Remus.

- Eu acho que sim... – O loiro respondeu sem ter muita certeza.

- Só uma coisa, aonde vamos estudar? – James inquiriu.

- Em qualquer sala vazia, podem escolher. – O diretor disse sorrindo pelo interesse do maroto. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - dumby, o ultimo interesse do James é pelos estudos, vaai por mim ¬¬) (N/A² (G.P.) – É, esses dois juntos e sozinhos n vai dar certo O.O)**

- Okay.

- Bem, então já vamos, tchau Tio Dumbly, foi um prazer rever o senhor! – James se despediu do diretor, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Todos se despediram do diretor e foram descendo as escadas conversando, menos Jéssica, que estava pensativa.

Quando chegaram ao corredor do castelo, a garota deixou-se mais para trás. James percebendo isso foi até ela. esperou a garota.

- O que foi? – O maroto indagou.

- Olha, se você não quiser, não precisa fazer isso, eu me viro. Não quero ficar tomando o seu tempo e...

- Vai ser um prazer ensiná-la... – James sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido da garota, e em seguida, se juntou novamente aos amigos, deixando para trás uma Jéssica confusa, mas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. **(N/A¹ (D.A) - com um Garrett sussurrando isso pra mim, eu já tinha partido dessa pra uma melhor... (6)). (N/A² (G.P.) – DENISE! EU VO DESINTEGRAR O SEU ZERINHO COM A ESPADA DO DARTH VADER!)**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – ALOHA PEOPLES, CÁ ESTAMO-NOS NÓS NOVAMENTE COM MAIS UM CAPÍTULO INÉDITO DE, LOUCURAS MAROTAS ;]**

**Então, tão gostando? AMANDO? Tendo vontade de se tacar no Ganges com uma pedra amarrada no pescoço? Ou num poço? Oo Please, que vocês estejam amando *--***

**Comentem vá, a Gabi ta se saindo melhor q eu na escrita e ta bem MARA a história, então não custa, vcs n perdem dedos e nem morrem estrebuchando no PC Oo**

**Beijões... Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley ou Lady Moony Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Bixugus da minha vida!! Estamo-nos aqui again hehe... Estão gostando?! Se vcs comentassem, ajudava a gente a descobrir sabe? ¬¬**

**Não Aluada, tu escreve melhor, mas pelo menos eu tento né? XD**

**Beijokas a todos e aguardem os próximos caps, q estão cheio de coisas maneeeeiras ;D**

*******


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - Imaginação fértil (parte 1)**

-Eu não sei se posso fazer isso mulher, é o que eu to te dizendo! – James exclamou um tanto nervosamente, passando a mão nos cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais.

O moreno estava na porta do banheiro, apoiando-se com uma mão no batente da porta. Acabara de sair do banho, por isso usava somente uma toalha branca na cintura, deixando a mostra seu tronco extremamente definido. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – agora a Gabi ta com um HARRE BABADOR neh não Gabi? Hein). (N/A² (G.P.) – Nem me fale! ^^~ HUHUHAHA N são nem um, são dois *_*)**

-Arre Pontas, o que há de tão difícil em ensinar pra garota uns truques? – Alison interpôs revirando os olhos.

-O que há, queria Pooh, é que sei lá, ensinar pra um coleguinha qualquer do primeiro ano é uma coisa, agora pra JÉSSICA, é outra completamente diferente! – O moreno sentou-se na cama, um tanto apreensivo.

-Você não quer ensinar ela, é isso? – Remus indagou suspirando cansadamente.

-É claro que eu quero! – James assentiu pasmo.

-Então vamos citar as diferenças básicas entre um "coleguinha qualquer do primeiro ano" e a Jess. – Sirius disse deitado na cama apenas com a calça de pijama, o rosto afundado no travesseiro. – Numero um: Um coleguinha é uma pessoa normal, e a Jess é um tanto... – Ele levantou o rosto, revelando uma expressão de dúvida.

-Diferente? – Remus arriscou.

-É, digamos que sim... – Sirius concordou sorrindo. – Dois: um coleguinha não tem aquela BUNDA da Jess muito menos aquele CORPO da Jess! O que é aquilo mermão?! – Ele exclamou com urgência na voz, enquanto sorria de um modo extremamente maroto. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – sutilidade é uma coisa desconhecida para o Sirius ¬¬ é incrivel!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Essa palavra nem existe no dicionário dele, colega -.-')**

No segundo seguinte, viu apenas um travesseiro vindo em sua direção, e o acertando em cheio no rosto, enquanto todos riam do seu comentário.

-SIRIUS BLACK SEU TARADO DA MACHADINHA! – Alison exclamou sem conseguir frear uma risada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – É NÓIS ALIRÓIS XD).**

-Mas é verdade! – Sirius exclamou perplexo.

-Almofadinhas, você não ta ajudando! – James disse ainda sem conseguir parar de rir.

-Ta. – Sirius disse fazendo uma expressão séria, o que surpreendeu um pouco os amigos. – Quais são os seus receios, pequeno gafanhoto? – Indagou por fim, juntando as mãos abertas na frente do peitoral, quase como um verdadeiro mestre chinês, o que fez os amigos rirem ainda mais.

-Me preocupa, ó mestre Fioda, - Começou James, entrando na brincadeira. – Que eu não consiga explicar pra ela e...

-O que deveria te preocupar é o fato de vocês dois estarem sozinhos numa classe de aula, e não isso! – Remus concluiu um tanto apreensivo quanto a idéia. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ta ai, uma pessoa muito realista e franca. O.o)**

Ouve uma pequena pausa, em que todos olharam para James. Remus, desconfiado, Alison, apreensiva, e Sirius, malicioso, como sempre...

-Mas isso não me preocupa, me inspira! – James exclamou sorrindo com extrema malícia. **(N/A² (G.P.) – MEDO!)**

-JAMES SEU TARADO DA MACHADINHA! – Alison exclamou horrorizada.

-Tarado da varinha seria um pouco melhor – James comentou com uma expressão divertida, fazendo, mesmo que contrariada, Alison rir.

-É, aposto dez galeões como o Pontas vai engravidar ela. – Sirius propôs sem rodeios, como quem diria "Aposto dez galeões como o Pontas vai fazer amizade com ela". **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ta ai, Sirius, já pensou em fazer o comercial da Nextel? Pq mais direto que você não existe e.e)**

-ALMOFADINHAS, VOCÊ NÃO TA AJUDANDO! – Remus exclamou desesperado, enquanto via James arregalar os olhos e empalidecer subitamente.

-SIRIUS, ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MATAR O PONTAS! – Alison falou enquanto puxava James para um abraço apertado, como uma mãe faria para tirar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça dos filhos.

-Alison... Alison... – James murmurou com a voz esganiçada. – Eu...

-Eu sei que é assustadora a idéia Pontas, mas calma, nada vai acontecer com você porque eu não vou deixar e...

-CLARO QUE NÃO VAI DEIXAR, TU VAI MATAR ELE SUFOCADO ANTES NÉ! – Sirius gritou desesperado, enquanto via o rosto de James ficar um tanto arroxeado. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – RAXEI³).**

-Como? – Alison indagou confusa, quando viu James abrir e fechar a boca sem emitir som algum, e seus olhos lacrimejantes. – Ah! Desculpa Jay... – Murmurou desconcertada, soltando o garoto, que colocou as mãos na garganta e pôs a língua para fora.

-Pontas, você ta legal? – Remus indagou preocupado.

-Eu? Eu to ótimo... – Mentiu James, com voz asmática.

-Você não ta atrasado? – Indagou Sirius, fitando o grande relógio perto da porta.

James no mesmo momento se pôs de pé de um salto, e colocou a mão na toalha prestes a tirá-la, quando parou de chofre e fitou certa loira à sua frente.

-E então né Pooh... – Começou com a mão na nuca, um tanto sem graça. – Acho melhor você ir agora porque, sabe, eu vou me trocar e, não, eu não me importo que você fique, até porque você não seria nem a primeira garota a ver e nem a última sabe, mas é que você ficaria muito, digamos, ESTUPEFATA com o tamanho e sabe, eu não quero gerar polêmica e tal... – Concluiu com um sorriso maroto e prepotente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – cadê a Zoe pra me acompanhar agora? QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR *voz esganiçada*).**

Alison ficou calada por alguns segundos, provavelmente não acreditando que James falara isso, quando, arregalou os olhos.

-MAS QUE COISA HORRIVEL POTTER! – A loira urrou horrorizada, ficando com o rosto extremamente vermelho, talvez de raiva, ou o mais provável, de vergonha, enquanto os marotos gargalhavam.

-Ué, você não diz sempre que a maior virtude do ser humano é dizer a verdade? – James contestou dando de ombros, ainda rindo.

A loira olhou para um ponto qualquer do quarto, ainda com aquela expressão. E por mais bizarro que fosse, ela parecia imaginar.

-Traumatizei. – Ela murmurou sinistramente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – AIN *gemido de qm ouviu merda* Baixou a Gabriela agora foi Ali? TU É EU MANO, CÊ TINHA EH Q TAR RINDO!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Isso foi uma crítica ou um elogio a minha pessoa? Vou considerar um elogio ¬¬) **

Os marotos se entreolharam, segurando a risada, aparentemente entendendo.

-ELA IMAGINOU! – Sirius exclamou explodindo em risadas, assim como os amigos.

-Mentira, eu não imaginei... – Alison murmurou se afundando na cama de James, cada vez mais envergonhada.

-Alison Vinnitty. – Começou James, mais uma vez segurando a risada. – Você imaginou? – Indagou sorrindo quase obscenamente.

-Claro que não! – Alison respondeu prontamente, com um ar de quem foi ofendida.

-Engana, engana que eu gosto... – O moreno murmurou sorrindo malicioso.

A essa altura da conversa, Alison já se encontrava deitada na cama de James, o rosto colado no travesseiro e os lençóis cobrindo seu corpo todo.

Os marotos se entreolharam, sorrindo.

De repente, os três se levantaram e foram até onde estava a loira. Esta, reparando que estava tudo muito silencioso para ser boa coisa, tirou o lençol do rosto, se deparando com três marotos sorrindo para ela, de um modo, como diria ela "Encapetado".

-Vocês não vão aprontar nada né? – Ela indagou temerosa.

-Nós, aprontarmos? Magina! – Remus falou com sarcasmo na voz, fingindo surpresa.

-Fudeu. – A garota murmurou assustada.

E no instante seguinte, Alison se encontrava gritando, sendo abraçada por três marotos extremamente fortes e risonhos... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – DEEEEEEEEEEUS COMO EU TENHO SORTE EM SER A ALISON (6)).**

_Continua..._

**Nota das autoras:**

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – OEEE POVÃO TEZUDO DA MINHA VIDA *O* tudo beleza? Tudo em cima? Espero q sim (exceto pros mlks, pq isso NÃO pegaria bem e.e) **

**MAS E AI, capitulo bacana neeeh? COMO EU TENHO SORTE EM SER A ALISON [2]! Três marotos desses de amigos MATA qualquer uma, mas eu sobrevivo (6). SAHSAHUSHUAUHSA'**

**Esperamos reviews... acreditem, próximo capitulo É MAIS engraçado =DD**

**Beijokas roxas e cintilantes de...**

**[*-*] Lady Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester [*-*]**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – Olá pessoas! É, faz tempo que a gente não posta porque eu tava sem muita coragem pra descrever certas coisas que virão a acontecer, peço desculpas a todos por isso ta?**

**E então, esse foi um cap curtinho, porque se eu deixasse junto com a primeira aula da Jess ficaria muito grande, mas nesse momento, eu já to fazendo o próximo cap =DD**

**Fala sério, a Alison é uma pessoa sortuda né? Ser abraçada por esses carinhas deve ser td de bom *baba* UASHUASHUA **

**Reviews são mto legais e incentivadoras sabiam? *-* Hehe, sim, é uma indireta XP KKK**

**Beijões dourados a todos, de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – James, o ser fodástico**

Jéssica transitava pelos corredores animadamente. Estava com o seu MP3 ligado, por isso cantava, dançava e andava, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Low low low low low low low... – Cantou enquanto rebolava até o chão, entusiasmada.

Quando se deu conta, um grupo de garotos a encarava, todos com expressões compostas de uma mescla de diversão e malicia. Sem se importar, a garota continuou seu caminho.

Desta vez ela usava uma camiseta vermelho sangue de magas curtas, baby look e justa, demarcando a cintura fina da garota, um largo decote em V enfeitava seu colo moreno, deixando o visual mais ousado. Uma saia reta jeans de lavagem clara cobria o quadril da garota, mesmo que mal chegando à altura da metade das coxas. Tinha a barra desfiada, e um conjunto de strass enfeitava o traseiro da saia, formando as palavras "DANCE!". Tênis estilo jogador de basquete, este sendo branco, com detalhes em vermelho, enfeitavam os pés da garota. Os cabelos estavam volumosos e com grandes ondas definidas, caindo como uma cachoeira nas suas costas.

Ela adentrou o corredor da sala que, horas antes James havia informado que seria a aula.

Sorrindo, ela foi dançando até o final do longo corredor, onde a sala estava localizada. Quando chegou, sentou-se ao lado da porta e ficou esperando.

- One stack come on, Two stacks come on, Three stacks come on, now that's three grand... – Cantou baixinho, enquanto olhava curiosamente ao redor, ainda não havia se acostumado à atmosfera peculiar de Hogwarts. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Pra quem ainda não sakou ql é a música, é Low do Flo Rida ta? =D) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – jura? Nem tinha reparado aff HUSDAHUSAHU).**

-Por que eu não entro logo nessa classe, ué, daqui a pouco ele chega, mas enquanto isso... – Murmurou baixo, e dando de ombros se levantou, adentrando a sala.

Esta era grande e muito escura, graças às cortinas que tampavam as janelas estreitas que lá havia, deixando a sala com uma aparência um tanto sombria. As paredes e o chão de pedra contribuíam ainda mais com o aspecto sinistro do local. As carteiras estavam dispostas em quatro grandes fileiras de duplas.

Sentindo um mal estar, a garota se dirigiu às janelas e correu as cortinas, deixando os raios de sol incidirem na sala escura.

Quando a garota virou-se, batendo as mãos uma na outra para tirar o pó ali presente, sobressaltou-se, levando um susto.

Na ultima carteira da fileira do canto, estava James Potter, sentado de uma maneira peculiar e bem à vontade, fitando a garota com um meio sorriso.

Ele vestia uma camiseta preta básica, por cima uma jaqueta simples de couro também preta, as calças eram de lavagem clara, jeans e um tanto folgadas, com alguns pequenos rasgos nos joelhos. Nos pés, tênis de corrida pretos, com detalhes em vermelho. Como sempre, os cabelos curtos rebeldes estavam desarrumados de um modo charmoso, a marca registrada daquele maroto.

-Tu quer me matar é cumpadi? – Jéssica indagou sorridente, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Ih, qual foi? – Ela interrogou quando viu que ele não sorria.

-Você ta atrasada, sabia? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

-Na real? – Indagou confusamente, enquanto James assentia com a cabeça. – Quanto tempo?

James olhou no relógio de pulso e se surpreendeu ao ver que a garota atrasara bem menos do que pensava e até desejara para se justificar, sendo que na verdade, ela chegara apenas cinco minutos depois do combinado.

-Ér... – Pigarreou de leve. – hm... Quinze minutos. – Mentiu, sorrindo sem jeito. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Uma pessoa muito sincera e verdadeira não? ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – NOSSA, qt sinceridade! Mais sincero q ele, só o Osama ¬¬).**

-Sério mermão? – Surpreendeu-se a garota. – Desculpa ae, eu não costumo me atrasar camarada. – Terminou sorrindo de leve.

-Ok, dessa vez passa. – James disse sorrindo de lado.

-Mas então, vamos começar? – A morena indagou esfregando as palmas das mãos, ansiosamente.

-Vamos, mas antes, eu quero que você repita uma coisa comigo. – James sorriu misteriosamente.

-Bora lá! – Jéssica exclamou com energia.

-James... – Ele começou, sorrindo prepotentemente.

-James? – A morena indagou confusa.

-Não, só repete, com a mesma entonação de voz, entendeu? – Ele explicou sentando-se sobre a mesa dos professores.

-Saquei, vai lá, pode começar. – Ela concordou empolgada.

James pigarreou.

-James, ó ser fodástico, você me concederia uma pequena porcentagem de seus conhecimentos extremo sobre feitiços, para poder descansar em paz e poder realizar meu desejo de ser sua aluna, mesmo que, por pouco tempo? – Entoou com uma voz sonhadora e empolgada. – Pronto, pode repetir. – Disse por fim, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. **(N/A² (G.P.) – A pessoa nem se acha :P) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – mais humilde q ele só a Paris Hilton ¬¬').**

Jéssica fitou o moreno por alguns segundos, com uma expressão de "Eu não acredito nisso...".

-Você não ta falando sério né? – Indagou por fim, revirando os olhos.

-Claro que eu to! – James respondeu sorrindo. – Vai, repete.

-Mas nem fudendo. – Respondeu bufando, levemente irritada.

-Por quê?! – O moreno indagou como se tivesse sido ofendido. – Não vai doer!

-E por que você faz tanta questão? – Jéssica indagou confusa.

-Pra mim me sentir no comando da situação, como se fosse a âncora de um telejornal ou o mestre-cuca do restaurante, ué. – Disse dando de ombros, como se explicasse algo muito simples para uma criança.

-Fala sério... – Ela murmurou aborrecida.

-E então...? – James olhou para a garota, esperando ansiosamente que ela repetisse.

Jéssica suspirou cansadamente, e juntando a maior paciência que pode, começou.

-James, ó ser fodástico... – Parou por um momento e ergueu uma sobrancelha, aparentemente, se esquecido do resto da frase – Mermão, eu não entendi porra nenhuma do que você disse. – Terminou olhando mais uma vez confusa para o garoto, que riu de leve.

James, de bom humor repetiu toda a frase, palavra por palavra, e quando terminou, a garota o observava com uma expressão não muito simpática.

- James, ó ser fodástico, você me concederia uma pequena porcentagem de seus conhecimentos extremo sobre feitiços, para poder descansar em paz e poder realizar meu desejo de ser sua aluna, mesmo que, por pouco tempo? – Ela repetiu de mau humor, e ao final da frase, sorriu de modo forçado.

-Ta, já ta bom. – James aprovou sorrindo.

- E ai, a gente já pode dar o start aqui? – Jéssica indagou tentando conter a animação.

-Ta, mas tira o fone, pra ouvir melhor. – O garoto apontou para os fones de ouvido da garota, que como se tivesse reparado naquele momento a presença dos objetos, tirou-os prontamente.

-Isso. Cara, como é legal estar no comando! – James exclamou animado, enquanto Jéssica ria de leve.

-E ae professor, chega de enrolation e bora pra ação! – Jéssica exclamou sorridente.

-Ok, o primeiro feitiço que você vai aprender hoje é um dos mais úteis para a minha pessoa, e julgando que você também é pegadora, é útil pra você também.

Jéssica o observou de um modo confuso e um tanto infantil, fazendo James rir.

-Se chama Colloportus, é ótimo para... Ah, você vai ver! – Ele disse sorrindo, aparentemente se divertindo em ensinar e principalmente, em estar no comando.

-Pega a sua varinha. – Ele continuou.

A garota tateou os bolsos traseiros da saia à procura do objeto, mas sem obter muito sucesso – Ih, acho que não trouxe. – Concluiu por fim, sorrindo desconcertada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eita nóis, se ela vai estudar feitiços e esquece a varinha... o q ela esquece qd vai fazer OUTRAS coisas? e.e).**

-Arre, eu não acredito nisso, como é que você vem pra uma aula de feitiços sem a varinha mulher?! – James indagou batendo na própria testa, quando notou algo.

Sorriu, e foi na direção da garota, que o olhou desentendida, ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos na cintura dela, que a essa altura dos acontecimentos, já não entendia mais nada, mas o coração acelerou quando sentiu as mãos do garoto irem descendo vagarosamente, e ele sorriu ao perceber a surpresa da garota. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Fudeos O.O) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – q nada Gabi, bem q vc queria tar no lugar dela (6)).**

-James, o que tu vai fazer cara? – Ela indagou levemente nervosa.

Quando, para a sua surpresa, James tirou a varinha da garota do cós de sua saia, e com ela nas mãos, se afastou um pouco, sorrindo prepotente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Pensaram safadeza né seus safadenhos?! :PP Mas não os culpo, já que vindo de James Potter, seria muito comum ¬¬) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – eh o mesmo q ver o Osama com uma dinamite e pensar q eh uma vela de aniversário ¬¬).**

Ela engoliu em seco e ofegou quase imperceptivelmente, se recompondo, endireitou-se no lugar.

-Eu não tinha lembrado que ela tava ali... – Murmurou com a voz baixa, sorrindo sem graça.

-Percebi. – Ele disse sorrindo sensualmente.

Ela pigarreou e passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

-E então, o que faz mesmo esse feitiço? – Indagou tentando se concentrar.

James apontou a varinha para a porta, sorrindo.

-COLLOPURTUS! – Disse em alto e bom som, e no mesmo instante, ouviu-se o barulho de porta se trancando.

-Caralho que da hora! – A garota exclamou maravilhada, e James sorriu presunçosamente.

-É, eu sei... Mas essa é mais velha do que andar pra frente em? – Comentou risonho.

-Pra mim não né colega? – A morena retrucou de bom humor.

James apontou mais uma vez a varinha na direção à porta, e mesmo não dizendo nada, ela se destrancou. Jéssica olhou impressionada para o maroto.

-Como você fez isso? – Indagou surpresa.

-Tem que ter alguma prática, você aponta a varinha e diz o feitiço, mas só em mente, ai se você estiver duelando com uma pessoa, ela não vai saber qual feitiço você usou, e não vai ter tempo de bloquear, entendeu? – Explicou sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Uau, que demais. – Ela murmurou olhando ansiosa para a porta.

-Pronto, agora tenta você trancar. – Ele ofereceu cruzando os braços e apoiando as costas na mesa do professor, esperando que ela tentasse.

Insegura, a garota apontou a varinha para a porta, e se sentindo uma completa idiota, disse:

-Colloportus...

Como James previra nada aconteceu. Então, riu de leve e foi andando até a garota, parando atrás de si.

-Assim olha... – Murmurou enquanto pegava o braço da garota e levantava até estar em altura suficiente, encostando, propositalmente seus corpos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Como eu diria: COMEÇO A SAFADEZAAA) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – AH VÁ, nem tinha reparado ¬¬).**

Ela inspirou e lufadas do perfume do maroto envolveram seus pensamentos, e sem dar conta, um arrepio delicioso percorreu seu corpo.

-Ta... – Ela assentiu um tanto desnorteada. Era mais do que óbvio que James estava brincando com ela.

-Agora você tem que dizer, com firmeza, o feitiço. – Ele disse numa voz baixa e sensual, próximo ao ouvido da garota.

Ela suspirou um tanto irritada com as brincadeiras do maroto, e hostilmente, se afastou dele.

-COLLOPORTUS! – Exclamou com clareza, e ouvindo a porta se trancar, pulou no lugar, extremamente feliz. – EU CONSEGUI! – Com um sorriso infantil, virou-se para o maroto, que dava um meio sorriso para si.

-Claro que sim. – Ele falou com uma voz amigável.

-Destranca pra eu tentar de novo? – A morena pediu animada.

-VOCÊ mesma vai aprender a destrancar sozinha, nesse exato momento.

E novamente apontou a varinha para a porta.

-ALOHOMORRA! – Disse um pouco mais alto.

E, com um estalido, a porta se abriu.

-Cara, tu é foda. – Jéssica comentou admirada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – É, ele é foda *o*) **

-Eu sei – James falou rindo de leve. – Agora você vai tentar trancar a porta, e destrancar depois. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – pessoa humilde ¬¬ XD zuzu Jimmy, tu eh fod's).**

Insegura, Jéssica apontou a varinha para o alvo e respirou fundo.

-COLLOPURTUS! – A porta novamente se trancou, ela sorriu já mais confiante. – ALOHOMORA! – Mas dessa vez, não ouve estalido nenhum.

-É com dois erres, você tem que pronunciar mais essa parte. – James informou sentando-se em uma carteira próxima à garota.

-Ta, saquei. – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e lançou o feitiço. – ALOHOMORRA!

A porta fez um barulho metálico, mas não abriu.

-Você fez certo, mas acho que a porta quebrou. – James informou leviano.

-Quebrou? Mas então a gente vai ficar trancado aqui?! – A garota indagou um tanto preocupada.

-Não seria má idéia Jess, mas dessa vez não. – James falou olhando-a com um sorrindo malicioso.

Ele se levantou da carteira e foi até a porta, apontando mais uma vez para o objeto.

-REPARO! – Ordenou firme, e com um estalido, a porta voltou ao normal.

-Meu Deus, se eu tivesse conhecido antes os feitiços, minha vida seria tão mais fácil... – Jéssica comentou um tanto amargurada, provavelmente se lembrando de algum incidente desagradável, que poderia ter evitado com o uso de magia.

-Agora de novo, tranca e destranca. – James ordenou bem humorado.

-De novo? Eu quero aprender mais! – A morena pediu empolgada.

-Vai, só mais uma vez. – James pediu.

-COLLOPURTUS. – A porta trancou. – ALOHOMORRA. ALOHOMORRA... ALOHOMORRA CARALHO! – Mas nada acontecia.

James não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto era divertido ver Jéssica ali, precisando de sua ajuda e gritando, irritada, palavrões, como se isso fosse adiantar. Era engraçado ver o quanto ela precisava dele, e ver, pela primeira vez, que ela não era tão independente quanto demonstrava e até como gostaria.

-Jess, não adianta gritar com raiva, você tem que gritar com firmeza, aliás, não precisa nem gritar, só aumentar um pouco o tom de voz. – Ele levantou-se da cadeira aonde se sentava e parou atrás da garota. – Relaxa... – Disse fazendo uma massagem nos ombros da "aluna".

Ela respirou fundo e percebeu que James queria, mais uma vez, deixa-la sem graça. Deveria ser muito divertido para ele, por que ela o ouvira rir baixo atrás de si, achando, supostamente, engraçada a situação.

-Ok. – Ela concordou, e mais uma vez, apontou a varinha para a porta. – ALOHOMORRA. – Exclamou com firmeza, e para a sua felicidade, a porta se abriu.

-Até que você aprende rápido, só ta faltando um pouco de paciência. – James comentou saindo de trás da garota, sorrindo de lado.

A garota sorriu triunfante.

-COLLOPORTUS. ALOHOMORRA. COLLOPORTUS. ALOHOMORRA. – E sucessivamente a porta foi obedecendo aos comandos da garota.

James riu.

-Você ta se divertindo né? – Indagou sorrindo.

-É bom saber que não existe magia só nos contos de fadas! – A garota disse dando um sorriso sincero, enquanto continuava a praticar os feitiços na porta.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, Jéssica pensou ter visto James dar um sorriso um tanto... Afetivo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Aham, e eu sou o Tio Sam, prazer, I want you '-.-) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – isso ae, a Gabi eh o tio Sam e eu sou o tio Dean, EYES OF THE TIGEEEER (8) zuzu XD).**

-Então, vamos passar pra próxima? – Ele indagou animado.

-Já é! – A garota concordou empolgada.

James cruzou os braços e colocou a mão sobre o queixo, pensativo. Olhou para Jéssica e notou que esta o fitava ansiosa, com um sorriso infantil no rosto, como uma criança que espera o "amiguinho" inventar uma nova brincadeira. E com esse pensamento na cabeça, ele não conseguiu frear uma risada.

-Do que você ta rindo? – Jéssica indagou confusa.

-Nada, mas é que você ta tão ansiosa que é divertido te ver me esperando decidir qual feitiço te ensinar agora. – Ele informou sorrindo divertido.

Jéssica sorriu um tanto sem jeito. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – JESSICA SEM GRAÇA? EM QUE MUNDO FOMOS PARAR DIOS MIO O.O).**

-Ah, dá um desconto né, até porque há uns dias atrás eu pensava que magia era coisa de livro infantil...

-Você não precisa ser tão durona, eu sei que você não é sempre assim, seja só você mesma ué... – James comentou dando de ombros, sorrindo de um modo alegre.

-Eu to sendo eu mesma. – Ela contestou prontamente, ficando levemente corada por ser analisada dessa maneira, tão direta e ao mesmo tempo, correta.

-Você pensa que eu não sei? – James indagou sorrindo divertido, enquanto sentava em uma carteira de fronte para a garota. – Você quer demonstrar que é forte sempre, nunca demonstrando um sorriso infantil ou algo do tipo, mesmo querendo... Relaxa aqui ninguém vai arranjar "treta" – Fez sinal de aspas – com você à toa... – Concluiu sorrindo de modo amigável.

-Pensei que eu tava numa aula de feitiços, e não num consultório de psicanálise... – A garota comentou sorrindo astutamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Touché KKK)**

James sorriu maroto.

-Se safou bem dessa vez, mas espere por mim, eu voltarei. – Disse sorrindo divertidamente. – Vamos continuar... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – se tivesse flado: Wait for me, i will be back teria ficado mais sexy Jimmy XD). **

-Isso, boa idéia. – Comentou Jéssica, aliviada.

-Que tal o feitiço que acha tudo? – O moreno indagou animado.

-EXISTE ISSO?! CARALHO, EU VIVO PERDENDO AS COISAS MANO, MANDA VER! – Admirou-se Jéssica, surpresa e empolgada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – nem vo perguntar o q tu perde Jéssica e.e).**

-Claro que existe. – James confirmou dando a volta na mesa. – Se chama Accio. – Se sentou na cadeira defronte a mesa e botou os pés sobre esta. – Você tem que primeiro pensar no objeto perdido, e depois, falar em voz alta depois da palavra "Accio" entendeu? – Explicou bem humoradamente.

-Er... Acho que sim... – Ela murmurou insegura.

-Já tem um objeto em mente? – O garoto indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Já... – Jéssica disse simplesmente, um tanto envergonhada.

-E este seria...? – James indagou curiosamente, sorrindo maroto.

-Tenho mermo que falar cumpadi? – Ela pediu irritada.

-Claro afinal, eu sou seu professor, tenho que saber sobre meus alunos... – Ele informou sorrindo prepotente.

-Acho que tu ta confundido a palavra "professor" com a palavra "pai" brother... – A garota disse mais uma vez com um sorriso astuto.

James riu de leve.

-Você é esperta... – Comentou sorrindo com malícia. – Mas diz o que você quer achar?

-Arre, mas que encheção de saco! – Ela bufou irritada, revirando os olhos. – Er... Eu quero achar um... Sutiã que perdi em uma sala ai... – Informou por fim, num tom de voz baixo e sem graça.

James riu com vontade, aquilo era realmente divertido.

-O que? – Continuou Jéssica aborrecida, ficando levemente corada – Vai dizer que nunca perdeu nada nos seus "encontrinhos"?

-Eu tenho cuidado, sabe pequena gafanhota. – Disse com um sorriso divertido.

-Tu é um prego cara... – Murmurou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais, o que não passou despercebido pelo maroto.

-Impressão a minha ou eu vi um rubor no seu rosto, Jess? – Ele provocou bem humorado.

-No MEU rosto? – Ela indagou fingindo surpresa. – Só pode ter sido impressão cumpadi... – Disse por fim mais arrogante do que pretendia.

-Finjo que acredito... – O maroto comentou com uma risadinha. – Mas ta, vamos lá, diga comigo: ACCIO SUTIÃ DA JÉSSICA! – E antes que a garota pudesse abrir a boca, seu sutiã chega voando pela janela e parou na mão aberta de James. Exatamente o que havia perdido, um roxo rendado.

James sorriu presunçoso.

-Desculpa ae fodão... – Jéssica murmurou revirando os olhos. – Você nem me deixou tentar poxas...

-Hm... – Ele murmurou analisando a peça em suas mãos. – Sexy, vai ficar pra mim... – Disse com um sorriso, enquanto botava o item no bolso da jaqueta, fitando a expressão perplexa da "aluna". **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – AAAAIN Q MEDO, CADÊ A CENOURA?? O.O)**

-O QUE?! – Ela exclamou incrédula.

-Eu faço coleção, tenho de todas as garotas que eu já catei. – Ele falou dando de ombros.

-Primeiro, você não me catou, segundo, esse item, senhor Potter, é propriedade privada ta ligado? Poucos podem ver, e muito menos tocar maninho, e terceiro, ACCIO SUTIÃ! – O objeto rapidamente saiu do bolso de James, e pousou na mão de Jéssica, que mais do que nunca, sorria vitoriosa.

James também sorriu.

-Primeiro, eu AINDA não te catei, segundo, eu vi e também toquei no seu sutiã, e terceiro, muito bem, você aprendeu rápido... – Sorriu de lado.

-O que você ta querendo dizer com esse AINDA camaradinha? – A garota inquiriu com uma sobrancelha erguida interrogativamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ah jéssica, eu nem te conto ^^~).**

-Nada... – O maroto respondeu com uma expressão de sarcástica inocência. – Alguma dúvida? – Indagou por fim, animado.

-Aham, por que os feitiços têm que ser falados em espanhol? – A morena inquiriu confusa, e James bateu na própria testa. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) - NÃO, EU NÃO OUVI ISSO, DENISE FOI COISA DA SUA MENTE, ABAFA! NO AIIR).**

-Isso não é espanhol, é latim! – Informou perplexo, porém, rindo.

-Tudo a merma porra... – A outra comentou levemente irritada.

-Hm, talvez por que o latim é a língua de origem, todas as outras línguas saíram dela, e os feitiços foram criados muito antes do latim se extinguir... – James respondeu pensativo.

-Ta, você é inteligente... – Jéssica comentou com um meio sorriso.

-E você ainda não sabia? – O maroto indagou risonho.

-Ih, o Garanhão se acha o máximo... – Ela comentou mais uma vez, com um sorriso debochado.

-Garanhão? Sou eu? – James indagou confuso.

-Claro que é você! – A garota respondeu risonha.

James riu por alguns momentos, e depois olhou no relógio da sala, onde os primeiros raios de sol poente despontavam, deixando o ambiente alaranjado.

-Hm... – Ele pareceu um tanto desanimado. – Agora eu tenho que ir Jess, sabe como é né, encontros... – Ele explicou com um leve sorriso. – Amanhã, mesma hora e mesmo local, O.k.?

-Beleza brow, sê que sabe... Vô quicar pra torre agora e ver se tiro um ronco então valeu? – A morena disse distraidamente, enquanto colocava a varinha no cós da saia, fitando o céu pela janela.

-Ih, voltou a falar latim, tisc tisc... – James comentou divertido, antes de deixar a sala, com uma garota risonha para trás.

_Continua..._

**N.A.¹ (D.A.) – OLÁ PESSOAS FELIZES ;D TUDO EM CIMA? Espero q sim =DD**

**Capitulo MARA neh? James e Jéssica realmente formam um casal um tanto... MEDONHO, em cts pontos n acham? =D Mas eles são fodões, fla ae... QM TA COMIGO? SAHUSAUHHUSAUHSA'**

**Bem, esperamos reviews *---***

**Obrigado por comentar Jess, e q bom q vc ta gostando e alexia cade oce? =D**

**Beijokas roxas... Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester**

*******

**N.A.² (G.P.) – HELLO PEOPLES TCHUBARUBA? Espero que sim =DD E então, cá estamos nós, again com um cap pra ocêis, espero q tenham gostado *--* Sim, realmente ficou grande, e olha, eu ainda deixei uns pedacinhos restantes pra aula que vem, por que senão ficaria muita coisa O_o**

**Vlw pelo comentário plima Jess =D espero q continue gostando das loucuras másteres de James Potter e cade a amiga alexia? Oo**

**Esperamos comentários *o* Beijokas Douradas de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund**

*******


End file.
